His Lonely Existence
by xXxCherryBlossomValentinexXx
Summary: He never expected to meet such a fascinating girl, he assumed she would be some fan girl. Maybe this arranged marriage wouldn't be so bad after all. SasuSaku Month Prompts. Day 31: Unexpected Wealth
1. Holding Hands

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sasuke..Sakura or anything Naruto**

* * *

After getting beaten by those four sound ninja and realizing that Naruto was becoming more powerful, Sasuke knew he needed to leave Konoha to get power. Even if that meant selling his soul to the Snake Sannin Orochimaru, he would leave to get more power so he can defeat his brother. He was an avenger and he wasn't meant to live his life in the Hidden Leaf Village.

The reason he left in the dead of the night was to avoid confrontation. He knew it was cowardly but he couldn't afford anyone trying to stop him...he had to break all his ties and bonds with this village.

He couldn't let anyone stop him from his quest for revenge..._even her._

So when Sakura emerged onto the path he was walking on to leave the village, he ordered her to go home and kept on walking.

At first he planned to keep walking and ignore Sakura's pleading voice but his legs refused to move and he stopped walking to listen to what Sakura had to say.

Her words only reaffirmed that they were moving on two different paths and Sakura's path was one he could not follow. She was only proving to him that they were too different for him to stay behind. His only goal was to avenge his clan and he only lived for revenge. Sakura...and Naruto would only hold him back.

Sasuke's confidence of his true path was quickly shattered at Sakura's words.

"I have family, and I have friends but if you're gone...to me...It'll be the same as being alone!"

Sasuke didn't understand why Sakura always has such a powerful effect over him. Minutes ago he was ready and determined to leave the village without any regret but as soon as Sakura began talking doubt filled in his heart. Her words filled him with uncertainty, guilt and regret. Sakura always had this affect over him and it bothered him immensely. How can a girl who barely knew him be causing his emotions to stir so violently?

_Maybe because she knows you more than you know yourself...How else would she be here in time to stop you?_

Sasuke's mind was filled with seeds of doubt and thoughts of Sakura. He began to think of all the memories he made in the village and with team seven.

Sakura continued on, confessing her love to him and promising him happiness and Sasuke's resolve began to waver. His eye brows furrowed in confusion as his mind and heart began racing. Sakura always had a different influence over him that was more powerful than Naruto and Kakashi.

Sasuke knew he would have to leave quickly or else Sakura would become successful in getting him to stay in the village and put aside his revenge.

Sasuke began to leave but Sakura wasn't going to let Sasuke go without a fight and threatened to scream if he left.

Sasuke in a flash disappeared from Sakura's sight and immediately appeared behind her.

"Sakura..."

Sasuke bit his lip hesitating and contemplating on how to respond to Sakura's confession and pleading offer.

Sakura has always been there for him even when he didn't ask for it. She always stayed by his side even when he was rude to her and on several occasions she was willing to risk her life for his. Even though he lost his entire clan and family...He never felt alone when Sakura was with him...

"Thank you...for everything"

Sasuke then knocked her out to prevent her from continuing her attempts to stop him. Sakura went limp from the hit to the back of her head and Sasuke caught her instead of letting her hit the ground. It was the least he could do for her...because he knew he was going to break her heart when he left her behind. But it was his destiny...a fate that was his and his alone. He couldn't place the burden of revenge on Sakura's shoulders.

He didn't have time to take her back to her home so he decided to place her on the nearby bench. Sasuke readjusted Sakura into his arms and began to carry her bridal style towards the bench.

He gently laid her down onto the bench and began to reminisce about their first meeting that Sakura mentioned only minutes before.

"Hn" whispered Sasuke as he glanced down at Sakura's unconscious form.

"You really are annoying Sakura..."

_You are the only one who can bring out my emotions that I spent years trying to ignore._

Before Sasuke realized what he was doing he placed his hand on Sakura's forehead and swiped the hair out of her face. His hand lingered on her and he couldn't find the will to force himself to remove it.

"What are you doing to me Sakura." Sasuke breathed.

Sasuke moved his eyes off of Sakura and looked at the path ahead of him as if trying to convince himself to leave.

The silence of the night was broken by a quiet voice.

"Sasuke-kun...don't go."

Sasuke immediately tensed as he felt his cold calloused hand engulfed in warmth. His eyes darted back down towards Sakura and he relaxed when he discovered she was not awake. In her unconscious state she had managed to grab a hold of Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke didn't pry her hand away and continued to keep their hands intertwined. He felt at peace with Sakura's hand connected to his and found the warmth pleasurable. Something inside Sasuke told him to promise Sakura that he wouldn't leave her and keep holding onto her hand until she opened her emerald eyes.

"Sakura...I'm sorry" Sasuke uttered as he let go of Sakura's hand.

Sasuke stole one last glance at Sakura before continuing down his path of darkness.

_Sakura...maybe if my life was different we could have been happy...together._

Now outside the village gates, Sasuke relinquished his feelings of regret and placed his focus solely on gaining power.

But the feeling of warmth from Sakura's hand would always linger in Sasuke's mind.


	2. Lessons Learned

**Authors Note: This takes place after the Chunin exam but before Sasuke leaves the village. So because it's fanfiction Sasuke has been temporally discharged from the hospital to complete this mission.**

**Prompt #2: Lessons Learned**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto.**

* * *

It started out as a simple retrieval mission. Team seven was entrusted to collect a scroll at the edge of Fire country and nearby the sound border by a mysterious informant. This scroll had vital information about the sound nation and Orochimaru. So the current Hokage Tsunade, unable to pass this opportunity up, sent the only available team at the time.

With Kakashi required to remain in the village, the genin of team seven were on their own for this mission. Naruto was thrilled to be sent on such an important mission and Sasuke who was temporally discharged from the hospital by Tsunade to help his team, wanted to use this chance as a form of training. If he could easily finish this task while medically handicapped he could prove to himself that he was stronger than Itachi claimed he was.

Sakura agreed to accompany her team because it was her duty as a kunoichi but she was having doubts in her mind similar to those she had before the Chunin exams. Even though she promised herself in the forest of death she wouldn't remain in the background anymore, she was no help when Sound and Sand attacked the village. She was unsure of herself but she knew that if the mission was just a retrieval one it wouldn't include much fighting.

The mission began smoothly. The three genin managed to retrieve the scroll from the mysterious and creepy messenger. They were on their return trip back to the village when things began to spiral downward.

A kunai flew from the trees aimed at Naruto's head signaled that an ambush had begun. Thirty sound ninja emerged and surrounded the three.

Sakura pulled a kunai out of her pouch and prepared herself for battle when she felt Sasuke's hand on her shoulder. He was behind her and was whispering directions into her ear.

"Sakura..I'm giving you the scroll, once the fight begins get out of here. Naruto will create shadow clones and make one of them replace you."

Sakura gave him a small smile and a reluctant nod of her head to affirm her coorperation. Sasuke then told Naruto the plan and the fight began. Sakura took off towards the forest for cover with the scroll in her ninja pouch.

Sakura ran feverishly through the forest knowing she had to get the scroll back to Kohana, but a dreadful feeling filled her heart. She kept thinking something was going to go wrong and her apprehension grew as she continued making her way through the forest. Her running, slowed down and came to a stop.

_I can't keep running from battles. This fight was mine too and I just left my teammates behind. I can't keep relying on Sasuke and Naruto to fight my battles. I told myself during the Chunin exams that I wouldn't be useless to my team anymore. I need to become strong so I protect the people I love. _

Sakura quickly changed directions and headed back towards the battlefield.

_I hope I'm not too late._

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke had managed to dwindle the number of sound ninja to ten. Naruto with his endless amount of chakra was still standing strong but Sasuke was at his limit. Still weakened from Itachi's Tsukuyomi Sasuke's stamina was waning. Two sound ninja ran towards Sasuke, one targeting the front and the other his back. Preoccupied with the sound ninja in front of him, Sasuke didn't notice the sound ninja heading towards his back with a kunai.

Naruto jumped into action, charging towards the sound ninja and blocking his attack. Naruto's sudden shift on the field allowed one of the sound minions to attack Sakura...or what the sound ninja thought was Sakura but was really one of Naruto's shadow clones.

The sound ninja caught Sakura off guard and punched her, revealing her to be one of Naruto's many shadow clones.

"Damn it" cursed the ninja. "Boss, the girl was a decoy! I bet these two brats don't even have the scroll" he shouted.

"You five, go after the girl and retrieve that scroll" screamed the leader of the ambush as he pointed at five of his subordinates to go after Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto getting ready to run after Sakura, along with Sasuke, but both boys were cut off by the boss and his remaining sound ninja.

"You're not going anywhere" the boss sneered. "That girl is as good as dead...and maybe my boys can have a little _fun _with her before they take back the scroll."

Sasuke's glare sharpened and even though he was at his limit began his hand signals for his most destructive move.

"Chidori!" yelled Sasuke running towards the sound ninja's leader. However, in his weakened state, his attack was easily deflected and he was thrown back.

"Naruto..go after those five ninja and rescue Sakura. I'll handle these bastards." groaned Sasuke pulling himself up off the floor.

"But..what-" began Naruto.

"Just go" demanded Sasuke cutting him off. Naruto nodded his head and ran off in the direction Sakura left in.

"You really think you can handle us in your state kid" said the ninja with a smirk.

"Just shut up and fight" Sasuke dryly stated setting up his stance.

* * *

Naruto ran through the forest and caught sight of the sound ninja. He surrounded them with his shadow clones and began to pummel them. He fought vigorously to make sure they didn't catch up with Sakura. As he was fighting he swore he saw a blur of pink pass by but he ignored it and continued to kick the sound bastards asses.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't doing so great. He had managed to defeat the bosses four sound lackeys but he had no power to spare for the boss himself. He was getting pummeled and tossed around.

The boss picked him up by his throat and smirked.

"You really are a weakling. You give the Uchiha a bad name, how are you ever going to live up to your brothers legacy."

Sasuke anger ignited and spread throughout him at the mere mention of his brother.

"Shut up" Sasuke managed to croak out struggling to get the ninja to release his grip.

"Pathetic." muttered the boss and he tossed Sasuke into a tree.

Sasuke's back hit against the trunk and his body slumped down, his vision becoming spotty.

"I at least expected a challenge...oh well I guess Orochimaru was wrong about you." said the boss as he made his way towards Sasuke with his kunai in hand.

"Time to bring your pathetic life to an end" stated the boss as he threw his kunai at Sasuke's head.

Sasuke tried to move but before he could, a pink blur appeared in his view.

There stood Sakura, standing tall, eyes hardened at the sound boss and a kunai imbedded into her shoulder.

"Sakura..." groaned Sasuke. "Get out of here."

"No Sasuke-kun. I'm going to protect you." Sakura confidently stated, pulling the kunai out of her shoulder and using it as her weapon.

"I don't need you to protect me Sakura" Sasuke said with a sign of irritation.

"Sasuke-kun...you misunderstand me. I know you don't need me to...I want to." said Sakura softly.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly and he was stunned into silence.

The last sound ninja scoffed. "You think your little girlfriend can save you." He ran towards Sakura ready to quickly take her out.

As he charged towards Sakura, she made the hand signals for a substitution jutsu.

"You think you can beat me with that pathetic jutsu." sneered the ninja throwing shruiken at her.

Sakura continued to use the substitution jutsu and the ninja was unable to hit her, pissing him off. Getting irritated at Sakura's evasive maneuvers he punched her in the face before she could use her substitution technique earning a growl from Sasuke.

Sasuke attempted to get up and help Sakura but he was unable to move his muscles.

"It's over for you little girl." stated the irritated ninja to Sakura's fallen form.

"Did you really think you could defeat a ninja like me? A pathetic girl like you" sneered the man.

"Yes" said a confident voice behind him.

The sound ninja's eyes widened in surprise. "How-" he began as he glanced down at Sakura's body on the ground only to see it disappear in smoke.

"A shadow clone!" he growled but before he could go back on the offensive a fist shot out towards his face.

Sakura punched him...hard. He flew back about twenty feet and barreled into a tree knocking it over.

"That's for threatening Sasuke-kun" shouted Sakura to the unconscious ninja.

"Sakura..." a low voice broke through the air.

"Sasuke-kun" shouted Sakura running towards him.

"Are you okay?" asked Sakura fawning over him to make sure he wasn't severely injured.

"I'm fine" muttered Sasuke pushing her hands off him making Sakura's face fall. He didn't want her worrying over him, she was the one who had a kunai pierced through her shoulder. Sasuke noticed that her expression fell at his misinterpreted actions and felt the need to bring a smile onto her face.

"Sakura...Thank you." Sasuke told her with a sincere expression lifting Sakura's spirits and the smile returned onto her face.

"No problem Sasuke-kun" Sakura stated cheerfully.

"Yes..it was you didn't have to-" Sasuke began protesting but was cut off by Sakura whose expression got serious.

"But I wanted to." Sakura said placing her hand on Sasuke's shoulder. They looked into each other's eyes and Sasuke silently thanked her while Sakura smiled at him, causing a light blush to form on Sasuke's face.

Sakura helped Sasuke off the ground and placed her arm around his shoulders to support his body. Sasuke placed his arms around Sakura to support himself. He glanced over at her out of the corner of his eyes.

_Sakura...you've gotten stronger...because you wanted to protect me...I can't thank you enough._

Sakura radiated with a new found confidence. She had protected the person she loved and prevented harm from befalling on him. She has come a long way since the Chunin exams.

_I already learned my lesson during the Chunin exams. I will never let Sasuke-kun get harmed or killed if he can't protect himself. I'm going to become stronger so I can protect the boy I love and be his equal. _

_Sasuke-kun...I will always love you and protect you...That's a promise._

* * *

**Wow...that ended up longer than I expected. Also I hate writing fight scenes...I suck at them. And about Naruto not reappearing...well they left him behind because he would have ruined their moments :) Thanks to all who reviewed! I really appreciate it! Happy SasuSaku month and hope you like this chapter. **

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**1. ezra scarlet of fairy tail**

**2. 1Cherry Blossom**

**3. Mede Freaky **


	3. Watching

**Prompt #3: Watching**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were always watching over each other. They didn't realize that it was an instinct of theirs. They just felt the need to watch over the other. A simple glance was all it took to make sure the other was safe. Even when Sasuke defected from the village, Sakura didn't stop watching Sasuke and Sasuke in his own way continued to look out for Sakura.

As genin, Sasuke found Sakura annoying, but that didn't overpower his will to protect his female teammate. On missions he would always glance towards Sakura to make sure she wasn't harmed. Any ninja or enemy who tried to attack Sakura would have to get through himself first. Sasuke wouldn't admit to anyone that he was watching over Sakura...if anyone asked he would just say he was merely observing.

At first Sakura would only watch Sasuke because she had a crush on him. She would steal glances in his direction when she thought no one was looking because she admired him. Sakura has been watching Sasuke ever since the academy. She would watch him train, fight and even eat. It began as a little girl with a schoolyard crush.

* * *

Once she was placed onto team seven she began to see the true Sasuke. She realized that Sasuke wasn't perfect. Far from it actually. He got annoyed and irritated easily and he had a dark past and often obsessed on it. Sakura got to know the true Sasuke and fell in love with him.

After the Chunin exams, Sakura embraced her ninja side and began to take training seriously. She watched over Sasuke now to make sure he wasn't alone. She loved him and watched out for him.

Realizing Sakura was growing stronger didn't stop Sasuke from wanting to protect her. He continued to watch over her and began to realize that Sakura truly did care for him even when he gave her many reasons not to.

Sakura's observations were part of the reason of how she knew Sasuke was going to leave the village that night. There he was ready to abandon his home and embark on a journey alone. That was why she begged him to take her with him, so she could continue to watch over him and cure him of his loneliness.

Sasuke thought differently. He couldn't watch over Sakura effectively if Itachi was still alive. He knew where he was going Sakura wouldn't be able to follow. She would get hurt, so he left her behind. She would be safe in the village and he would have to trust Naruto and the others to watch over her for him.

Sakura was willing to sacrifice her life for him, so he did the only thing he could at the time. He thanked her.

* * *

Even with Sasuke absent from the village, Sakura kept her ears and eyes open. She was now strong enough to back up her promises. She would make sure the snake sannin wouldn't take over Sasuke's body. Years after Sasuke's departure from the village, Sakura left on a mission to bring him back home.

The distance between them didn't prevent Sakura from watching over Sasuke.

He hadn't seen Sakura in years but there she stood, shaking his replacement and yelling. He glanced at her and began to notice her change. She was more confident than in her genin years. Unconsciously he called out her name and she turned to look at him, shock in her eyes. Sasuke attacked every member from team seven except her. His heart still felt the need to keep her safe and protected, even though he hadn't seen her in years. He reluctantly defended himself when Sakura attacked but his keen eye saw that one of her team members was going to interfere. Good, he thought. The people of the village watched out for Sakura when he couldn't. He left when Orochimaru arrived but not without glancing once more at Sakura.

With each failed mission to bring Sasuke back home, Sakura settled for watching him from a distance. Once Sasuke killed his brother, Sakura thought he would finally return back home and to her. She soon discovered that the exact opposite happened. Sasuke joined the rouge ninja association Akatsuki and began committing unspeakable crimes. He attacked the hachibi jinchuuriki and made enemies with the hidden village of the clouds and it's Raikage. He was slowly descending into darkness and Sakura was watching. Once Sasuke attacked the kages and openly admitted he wanted to destroy Konoha, Sakura knew she couldn't watch him anymore. He was turning into a monster before her very eyes and she needed to put a stop to it by ending his life. Even with Sasuke completely in darkness she still couldn't find the will in her to end his life.

This was the only point in time when they both stopped watching and looked away from each other. When Sasuke reached his lowest point in life and was completely consumed by the darkness, Sakura refused to watch him sink even lower. He wasn't the Sasuke she knew and fell in love with. She couldn't force herself to watch him become Madara's pawn and took action.

Sasuke felt burning anger in his heart when Sakura attempted to kill him. She betrayed him. She of all people betrayed him, and at that point Sakura became just any other person from Konoha and needed to be eliminated. Sasuke would no longer watch over Sakura and he allowed himself to fall into darkness. His heart was now black with hate and he made two attempts at Sakura's life.

At that point, both Sakura and Sasuke stopped watching over each other and got swept up in the chaos of war.

* * *

Sakura was healing Naruto when it happened. Sasuke swooped down in front of her. Sakura's eyes were hesitant, she didn't know what to expect from Sasuke's sudden appearance on the battlefield. When Sasuke bluntly admitted he was now fighting for Kohana, Sakura's heart soared. Sasuke was finally fighting with them, no longer against them.

Team 7 was back and Sakura was ready to prove her strength. After three years of storing part of her chakra, her new seal was now ready to be used. She unleashed all her power and strength, punching the ten tails clones. She destroyed everything around her and rocks began flying in all directions.

Sasuke was impressed to say the least but he quickly took notice that one of the clones was about to attack Sakura from behind. He sprinted over towards Sakura and tore the thing to pieces.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura stated in surprise and delight.

"Be more careful Sakura" Sasuke said flatly.

"Of course Sasuke-kun, I'm just lucky that you were watching over me" Sakura responded playfully with a smile.

"Hn...someone has to." stated Sasuke with a smirk.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter and please review :)**


	4. Misspent Youth

**Authors Note: This takes place post-war. Happy Sasusaku Month! **

**Day 4: Misspent Youth**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (If I did...Sasuke wouldn't have left the village and would be dating Sakura)**

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes only to discover he was in a hospital bed. He didn't remember how he got there. The last thing he remembered was Sakura hovering over him, tears falling from her eyes and trying to heal his near fatal injuries.

Suddenly it hit him. The war was over and he was back in his home village. After all these years he was finally back.

He sat up groggy and smelled a faint scent of apples. Sasuke realized he wasn't alone when he heard a faint sound of humming. He glanced to his side to see Sakura sitting next to his bedside, humming and peeling him apples. She didn't look upset or hurt like he thought she would. She looked happy, almost like nothing changed since they were genin.

Seeing her there, peeling him apples instantly reminded him of the past. He closed his eyes and his fingers tightly gripped around his bed sheets.

The memory flashed through his mind as if it happened recently. Sakura innocently peeling him apples after he just awakened and been sitting in the hospital for days eating only disgusting hospital food. He ignored her helpful and cheerful attitude, instead only focusing on his revenge and being resentful towards Naruto.

He remembered her hurt and crushed face when he threw her kindness right back in her face...literally. He hit the plate of apples right out of her hands and they shattered onto the floor.

She looked like he just slapped her across the face. He didn't even care. He just walked over the apples and left the room to go fight Naruto.

Sasuke kept his grip on his bedsheets, his knuckles whitening.

He was the only one who brought tears in Sakura's eyes, always hurting her. He constantly ignored her and abused her feelings for him. But not anymore.

He opened his eyes and glanced once more at Sakura innocently peeling him apples.

"Sakura..." Sasuke mumbled.

"Yes Sasuke-kun" replied Sakura looking up from her task.

"Go out on a date with me."

The plate of apples hit the floor, the sound echoing around the room, and this time Sasuke didn't hit them out of her hand.

* * *

**Wow this was short...but I found this prompt hard to write. Thanks for reading and thanks to all those people who added this story to their favorites and followed it! And please review they make me happy :)**


	5. Flood

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who followed and put this story on their favorites list. Thank you BlueSnowPinkIce for reviewing. This prompt took me a while to come up with, I was stumped for a while so I hope you enjoy it. It also ended up longer than I expected. Anything in _Italics _are the characters thoughts so their not really talking out loud and this is pre-massacre but I think this could fit into the day of the massacre which why Sasuke and Sakura didn't talk after this day (This is sooo corny :P)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sasuke, Sakura or anything Naruto.**

**Prompt #5: Flood**

* * *

"Fore-head girl!" shouted Ami and her crew as they strutted towards Sakura.

Sakura didn't need to turn around to know who was coming her way. Only one girl in the academy called her fore-head girl.

Sakura tried to ignore the girl because this time her best-friend Ino wasn't there to help her but Ami wasn't the type of girl who liked to be ignored.

Ami walked right in front of Sakura blocking her line of vision.

"Fore-head girl, I'm just here to remind you no matter how hard you try you'll never become beautiful with that large fore-head of yours" sneered Ami flicking Sakura's forehead.

Sakura didn't respond and just averted her eyes away from Ami and onto the ground.

"Hey Fore-head girl, I'm talking to you! Don't ignore me."

Sakura just kept glancing at the river in front of her, to afraid to confront Ami without her friend.

"I think forehead girl, thinks she's to good to listen to us Ami" stated one of Ami's friends.

"I think your right" replied Ami.

Ami then stretched her hand out and pulled the silky red ribbon out of Sakura's hair.

"I'll think I'll just hold onto this until you decide to stop ignoring me."

Ami grinned and twirled the ribbon in front of Sakura's face taunting her.

Sakura quickly jumped up trying to grab her ribbon back, only for Ami to swipe it out of her reach.

"Give it back" squeaked Sakura reaching for her hair ribbon.

Ami and her crew just laughed.

"If you want it, go get it forehead girl."

Ami then tossed Sakura's ribbon into the river, before walking off with her friends laughing.

Tears began to form in the corners of Sakura's eyes, when something caught her attention. Instead of floating down the river, her hair ribbon got caught on a tree branch hanging over the water's edge. The red fabric was easy to spot on the dull brown branch.

"I wish I was able to walk on the water" mumbled Sakura under her breathe while staring at her ribbon.

Knowing there was only one way she would be able to get her ribbon back, Sakura began climbing the tree towards the branch her ribbon was caught on.

* * *

Sasuke was walking back home after a long day of training. He was training hard so he could impress his father and become a strong ninja like his older brother Itachi.

He took his usual route home, a secluded path that no one usually walked on. During this time of day, no one was around, just how he preferred.

That day, however, Sasuke noticed something odd. There was someone in a tree, climbing across the branch that hung over the river.

Curiosity took over and Sasuke made his way down the hill and towards the tree. He recognized the person, it was one of his classmates, Haruno Sakura.

She was the quiet girl in class and would have stayed unnoticed if it wasn't for her striking pink hair.

He heard that she was the only person in the academy that came from a civilian family.

_What was she doing climbing a tree? Is she doing some type of training? Whatever it's not like I care..._

Sasuke losing interest, turned around and began to walk back home like nothing ever happened.

A loud snap,terrifying shrill scream and roaring splash caused him to freeze him place.

* * *

Sakura crawled slowly across the branch making her way towards her hair ribbon.

_I'm almost there...just don't look down Sakura._

Sakura reached her arm out as far as it could go, her fingers brushing against her ribbon.

_Just a little closer..._

She stretched out a little more and she grabbed a hold of her ribbon but her other hand slipped off the branch. Before she could fall, Sakura quickly used both of her hands to hug the branch and steady herself.

Sakura breathed out a sigh of relief.

_Phew that was close..._

Crack...the branch Sakura was grasping onto was losing it's support.

_Oh no!_

Sakura began to panic and forgot to go slowly back towards the tree trunk. Her sudden jolt caused the weakened branch to snap.

She plummeted into the river below still holding onto her ribbon.

* * *

"That idiot" muttered Sasuke running towards the river's edge trying to spot pink in the rushing current. His eyes darted across the waves searching for any signs of his classmate.

He didn't even realize he was holding his breathe until he released it after spotting Sakura's head break through the surface. She was struggling against the river's current and before he even realized what he was doing, he jumped into the water.

He didn't even think about it, he just jumped in and swam towards Sakura's flaying body. He grabbed a hold of Sakura and wrapped one of his arms around her waist. Once he had Sakura in his grasp, he tried to make his way back to the bank, but Sasuke wasn't strong enough to swim them both back to shore, especially against the river's strong current.

The water was pulling both Sasuke and Sakura underneath the surface causing Sasuke to choke on the water. By this point Sakura had already lost consciousness. Sasuke knew if he didn't do something soon both he and his classmate would die here.

Glancing around, Sasuke noticed a tree root that was long enough for him to grab onto and pull both him and Sakura onto the shore.

Sasuke moved closer to the root and firmly gripped onto it while tightening his grip on Sakura. He pulled them both onto the shore and then Sasuke collapsed, tired after saving their lives.

He made sure Sakura was still breathing and when he was sure she was, he lied down next to her and waited for her to wake up.

* * *

After a few minutes, Sakura began to open her eyes and cough up water. She sat up and turned her head at the sound of a voice.

"Finally your awake."

She looked to see a young boy, with dark onyx eyes and black hair staring at her. She recognized him as one of her classmates and began blushing under his scrutiny.

"Why would you do something like climb over an unstable tree branch over a rushing river, are you stupid or just trying to kill yourself" Sasuke lectured bluntly staring at Sakura.

Sakura's blush darkened and she stammered over her words.

"I-I'm sorry."

"You still didn't answer my question." Sasuke stated unsatisfied with her response.

Sakura then realized the reason she even risked her life in the first place.

"My hair ribbon!" shouted Sakura looking around for it.

Sasuke just stared at her in confusion.

Sakura searched for it frantically when she saw it near the river's edge. She ran over to it and grabbed it sighing with relief.

"You risked your life...for a hair ribbon." said Sasuke from behind Sakura causing her to jump in surprise.

"It's important to me" mumbled Sakura looking away from Sasuke's intense gaze.

"What could be so important about a hair ribbon?" asked Sasuke.

"It's not the ribbon that's important...it's the person who gave it to me. A special person gave me this ribbon and I'll always treasure it." said Sakura proudly.

Sasuke's gaze turned into a look of understanding. Sakura mistook his look and reverted back to her shy self.

"I know that must sound stupid to you" mumbled Sakura.

"No I understand." said Sasuke causing Sakura to look at him in surprise and wonder.

"I have a kunai that my nii-san gave me...and it's important to me like how that ribbon is important to you" stated Sasuke.

Sakura was thrilled to find someone who understood her. She wanted to know his name but was afraid to ask him for it.

Sasuke realized that she was trying to find a way to ask him something.

"Just ask me." Sasuke bluntly stated.

"What to you mean?" muttered Sakura.

"You look like you want to ask me something so just do it."

"Um, what's your name?" asked Sakura shyly, a small blush returning to her face.

"Uchiha Sasuke." replied Sasuke coolly. "Hi Sasuke-kun, I'm-" but Sasuke cut her off.

"Haruno Sakura, I know we're classmates."

"Oh..well Thank you..for saving me Sasuke-kun" said Sakura with a smile.

"No problem" replied Sasuke placing his hands in his pockets.

Sakura's shy smile caused something to stir within Sasuke. He refused to believe it was butterflies...he never was nervous enough to get them. He didn't understand what this girl made him feel but she looked so fragile, like she would break any second. He felt the need to protect her and make her feel safe. Before he knew what he was doing, Sasuke was returning Sakura's shy smile with one of his own. This caused Sakura's smile to brighten.

"Thanks again Sasuke-kun." said Sakura cheerfully placing her ribbon back into her hair.

"Hn...you're ribbon looks nice." Sakura's blush increased and her smile widened at Sasuke's statement.

Sakura's smile was the brightest it ever has been because of that. This boy changed something in Sakura. He was the sunshine that she needed to begin her transformation into a flower.

They waved goodbye to each other and parted ways.

* * *

The next day, at the academy Sakura excitedly ran towards her friends.

"Guys, guys you'll never guess who I like..."


	6. Baby Sitting

**A/N: So this is AU because everyone's parents are alive which means Minato, Kushina and the entire Uchiha clan are alive. The massacre does not exist in this. Speaking of the massacre I re-watched the episodes where Sasuke finds out the truth about Itachi and I cried like a baby. Fitting since today's prompt is baby-sitting. Thanks Princess Ren for reviewing.**

**Sasuke and Sakura are 5 and Itachi is 10 and a Chunin also I made Sakura discover her potential as a ninja at a young age. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (Itachi would be alive if I did)**

* * *

"Thank you for agreeing to do this Mikoto" said Mebuki Haruno with her daughter Sakura holding her hand.

"No problem Mebuki, I know you and your husband are busy and I'll gladly watch Sakura for the day" replied Mikoto smiling.

Mebuki then knelt down to face her daughter. "Did you hear that Sakura, you'll be staying with the Uchiha's for today. So please behave honey" She then gave Sakura a kiss on her forehead before waving goodbye.

"Thanks again Mikoto."

"Don't worry about it Mebuki."

Mebuki then left and Mikoto smiled down at Sakura.

"Hello Sakura, I'm your mommy's friend Mikoto."

"Hello" whispered Sakura shyly.

"Let's go inside." Mikoto then held out her hand and Sakura grabbed on to it letting Mikoto lead her inside.

Mikoto showed Sakura around her house and then let her sit on the counter of the kitchen while she made lunch.

"My two sons are out playing right now but they'll be back for lunch" stated Mikoto.

Mikoto turned her head to see Sakura watching her cook intently.

"Do you help your mother cook Sakura?" asked Mikoto smiling. Sakura nodded her head in reply.

"Do you want to help?"

Sakura then smiled and nodded her head again.

"So Sakura do you plan to enter the academy when you get older?" asked Mikoto.

Sakura now comfortable with Mikoto because she was helping her cook answered happily.

"Uh huh I want to become a strong ninja with my best friend Ino" replied Sakura excitedly.

"I can even do a ninja technique! Want to see?" asked Sakura happily.

"Sure" offered Mikoto assuming it would be cute to see her try to act like a ninja like her youngest son Sasuke.

Before Mikoto even realized what Sakura was doing she heard her voice from above.

"Up here! See!" shouted Sakura with glee, standing on the ceiling.

Mikoto dropped the bowl she was mixing in surprise and became speechless.

* * *

Sasuke and Itachi who just arrived home after playing hide and seek heard a loud bang come from the kitchen and ran towards it.

"Mommy!" shouted Sasuke running in.

"Is everything okay?" questioned Itachi just as worried.

Mikoto ignored her two sons who just ran into the room and kept her focus on Sakura. Itachi noticing his mother was focusing on something looked to see that it was a pink haired girl on the ceiling.

Sasuke noticed as well. "Wow that's so cool!" shouted Sasuke in amazement.

Sakura nervous from all the attention and everyone's focus on her lost her own focus and detached from the ceiling.

"Sakura" shouted Mikoto trying to catch her but she didn't get their on time.

Sakura landed directly on top of Sasuke. When she opened her eyes she realized she didn't feel the hard floor under her but something soft.

She looked down to see a cute boy below her and that their lips were touching. Sakura immediately jumped off him, her face becoming a dark red.

"I-I'm sorry" she squeaked. Sasuke was blushing as well.

"That's okay" replied Sasuke looking away. If Mikoto wasn't so worried about Sakura and her son's well being she would have found that moment adorable.

"Sakura are you okay?" asked Mikoto worried and looking for any injuries.

"I'm okay" mumbled Sakura still blushing.

"How about you Sasuke?" asked Mikoto turning her focus on her son. "I'm fine mommy" replied Sasuke with a smile.

"Sakura where did you learn that?" asked Mikoto curious to how Sakura was able to walk on her ceiling.

"I am curious as well" wondered Itachi.

"Yeah it was so cool" exclaimed Sasuke excited.

"I just copied it after watching a ninja do it" answered Sakura quietly.

This stunned Mikoto but she knew she couldn't question Sakura about it now. She would talk to her mother about this later but Sakura looked like she had amazing potential to become a strong kunoichi.

"Well since no one got hurt, why don't you go play with Sasuke, Sakura" said Mikoto with a smile.

"Yay let's go play." Sasuke said excitedly grabbing Sakura's hand and pulling her along. Sakura just blushed and smiled before following Sasuke.

Itachi just watched the scene before him and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" questioned Mikoto.

"Looks like Sasuke has a crush." Itachi stated with a smile.


	7. The Deep End

**A/N: Holy crap this is depressing but my Sasuke muse called for angst for this prompt. Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews. Thanks hislonelyexistencex, leafstone and Dina Sana for reviewing! :D Also should I be crying while writing this? Is that normal...? Sasusaku angst always makes me cry :(**

**Prompt Day 7: The Deep End**

* * *

"_Sasuke don't do it" groaned Karin._

But it was too late, he did it but why did he feel this way?

He didn't feel guilty. Uchiha's didn't feel guilt. He shouldn't be feeling anything. Only moments ago he almost killed his teammate to complete his ambitions and felt absolutely nothing. So why did he feel something now? His emotions were a turmoil within him. He couldn't even identify half the emotions he was feeling right now. But one emotion out shined the others...anger. Why was she even here? She should be back in the village, safe and away from him.

His arm was through Sakura's chest. He tried to justify his actions. She was trying to kill him, a threat to his ambition, she would only get in the way of his goal. He knew he was lying to himself. He knew she wouldn't have gone through with it. Sakura was too kind and loved him to much to actually kill him.

He rammed his chidori through her chest anyway. Sakura's face filled with shock and hurt as she looked down at his arm almost as if she couldn't believe he did it.

Sasuke felt disgusted with himself. He thought it would be easy to kill his teammate, they weren't even close. Their bond was broken. Another lie. Sasuke was lying himself to try and soothe his turmoil.

Sasuke looked into Sakura's eyes, but instead of hatred like he expected he only saw sadness and regret.

She then gave him a small sad smile.

Sasuke's eyes immediately widened. Her smile resembled Itachi's at the moment of his death.

Even with Sasuke's arm through her chest, Sakura struggled to speak.

"I'm sorry Sasuke...looks like I failed to save you" wheezed Sakura trying to find her breathe to talk.

Sasuke's facial expression didn't change but his eyes showed confusion and regret.

"I just—want you to know—I love—you and always will" breathed Sakura giving Sasuke a small smile.

Sasuke couldn't keep his face blank anymore. All his emotions poured out. He struggled to give Sakura a reply.

"Sakura...I-"

_I what? I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..? _ thought Sasuke bitterly.

"I-" but Sasuke was too late to give Sakura an answer. She was now dead. Sasuke pulled his arm out of Sakura's chest and caught her body. Sasuke couldn't support himself looking at Sakura's lifeless form and fell onto his knees still clutching onto Sakura's body.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura's face—her expression was peaceful and her body still warm.

Sasuke didn't even try to conceal his emotions as he let his tears fall. He grasped onto Sakura's body tighter and cried into her chest.

_Sakura...I love you too..._

He cried for his family, Itachi and Sakura. He just killed the last person in the world who loved him and he wasn't able to let her know he loved her back.

He didn't even realize he loved her until she was gone...until he saw his hand through her chest.

* * *

Once Sasuke ran out of tears, he staggered up.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura's body which had now grown cold. He leaned down and picked her up, holding her close to his chest.

He searched for a proper place to bury her and found a cherry blossom tree. He made her a proper burial site and paid his respects.

He was kneeling in front of her grave whispering, hoping her spirit could hear him.

"_I'm sorry, I never got the chance to tell you I loved you"_

Sasuke then stood up and walked off. He didn't feel anything, he was an empty shell of his former self. He didn't know what to do with his life anymore but he didn't even have the drive to finish his revenge. He couldn't...it would be like spitting on Sakura's grave.

So he made himself disappear. Uchiha Sasuke no longer existed. He was dead to the world and to himself.

Sakura's death made Sasuke realize that she was right all those years ago...

_Sasuke..getting revenge won't make anyone happy...not you...and not me..._


	8. Accidents Happen

**A/N: This prompt was another hard one for me..and both my plot bunnies and Sasuke muse ran away from me preventing me from writing. The classic case of slight writers block. But well accidents...happen ;). OMG! Thanks for all the reviews. Thank you Dina Sana, 515byakuya, and cami03 for reviewing. :D I really appreciate it. :) So this prompt is AU. They are not ninjas but in high school. Itachi is in college and him and Sakura are purely classmates in this. (Sakura takes some classes in college even though she is in high school because she is super smart.) Sasuke did know who Sakura was before these incidents because she is his classmate but they never really talked so he doesn't know her name.**

* * *

She was already late but now she had to waste her precious time listening to a red-haired girl yell her ear off. This was not how she predicted her day would turn out. She was already annoyed that she forgot to set her alarm and in consequence overslept.

To make matters worse, she ran right into some poor stranger and spilled her coffee all over him. Now she was forced to listen to his red haired girlfriend mouth off for him while he just glared at her. His two other friends just watched. The one with the white hair was actually trying to defend her by telling the girl to stop yelling because it was just an accident. The other boy with hair resembling the color of a carrot (but who am I to judge, I have pink hair, thought Sakura) just stayed quiet giving her a sympathetic look.

Finally having enough of her yelling, Sakura stopped staying silent and directed her attention to the boy glaring at her, the one she spilled her hot beverage on.

"Please tell your girlfriend to stop yelling at me, I didn't mean to spill my drink on you" complained Sakura.

"Why should I? You didn't even apologize to Sasuke-kun" lectured Karin.

"Yes I did but you probably didn't hear me over your nagging" stated Sakura.

Karin just looked at her shocked and Suigetsu began laughing at Karin's expense. Sakura returned her attention back to Sasuke.

"Look I'm sorry I spilled my coffee on you, I didn't mean to. I'll even pay to have your clothes washed if you want me to" sighed Sakura.

"Hn...forget it" said Sasuke.

"Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo let's go" demanded Sasuke before walking away.

"Sasuke-kun why did you let her go? You don't like coffee remember, and you let her get away with pouring it all over your new shirt" whined Karin attaching herself to Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke then stopped walking and turned his head back towards Sakura.

"And she's not my girlfriend." he told her before shrugging Karin off his arm. Sakura didn't know why his statement brought a smile to her face, she didn't even know him. She just ignored it and continued running to her class.

* * *

After class, Sakura planned to go straight home to finish her homework but her plans changed when her teacher assigned a partner project and her partner was one of her classmates Uchiha Itachi. She was now at his house ready to get started on their project.

"Would you like some tea before we start Sakura-san" questioned Itachi.

"Yes please" Sakura answered politely with a smile. Itachi prepared the tea and just finished serving them when the phone rang.

"Will you excuse me for a second" said Itachi before standing up to go answer the phone.

"Of course" nodded Sakura.

After minutes and no sign of Itachi, Sakura decided she would bring his tea to him before it got cold. She already finished her tea and realized that he's been on the phone for about twenty minutes.

But luck just wasn't on Sakura's side. Once Sakura left the kitchen and turned into the hallway, she ran into someone and spilled the tea she was holding all over their shirt. Sakura thinking it was Itachi and knowing her classmate didn't make a big deal over things didn't panic over the issue.

As soon as she looked up she knew she was wrong. She recognized that glare...from an incident earlier today.

"It's you" Sakura exclaimed in shock.

"What are you doing in my house?" demanded Sasuke glaring. "Your house?" questioned Sakura confused.

"Yes my house, and you better have a good reason for being here and ruining another one of my shirts or I'm going to call the police for trespassing" stated Sasuke bluntly.

Before Sakura could explain herself she was saved by her classmate.

"She's with me Otouto" answered Itachi walking towards the scene.

"Your brothers?" questioned Sakura who didn't believe that her classmate and the guy she kept spilling her drinks on were related.

Sasuke ignoring Sakura quickly began interrogating his brother. "Why is she with you?" questioned Sasuke suspicious.

"We're working on a school project together" answered Itachi. "But she is in high school, I see her in my classes" stated Sasuke.

"Yes but I take college classes because I'm ahead in certain subjects" answered Sakura.

"Hn" grunted Sasuke crossing his arms.

"Why so curious about this Otouto? Could it be that your jealous?" questioned Itachi with a smirk.

"No" exclaimed Sasuke a slight blush forming on his face. "I don't even know her or care what she does." said Sasuke before walking off.

Sakura's eyes became downcast at Sasuke's last statement. "Just ignore him, Sasuke gets defensive and often says things he doesn't mean" said Itachi reassuring Sakura. Itachi and Sakura then went off to start their project.

* * *

He couldn't believe Naruto dragged him to this cafe, he knew he didn't like sweets or coffee but Naruto wanted moral support while he tried to ask out one of the waitresses Hyuga Hinata. So now Sasuke was waiting for his water that he asked for about thirty minutes ago.

Naruto had already left to go flirt with Hinata and Sasuke was now getting annoyed. He quickly stood up and was about to walk over to management and complain when he collided with someone. He now had a giant water stain all over his shirt and pants.

He looked up to see, surprise surprise, Sakura Haruno.

"I'm so sorry" apologized Sakura not realizing who she ran into.

"Why am I not surprised" stated Sasuke bluntly. Sakura just looked at him and blushed.

"Look I didn't mean-" began Sakura but Sasuke cut her off. "Save it." said Sasuke.

"Are you stalking me or something" questioned Sasuke.

"What!? No, I work here" replied Sakura showing him her name tag. "And why do you assume I would be stalking _you, _for all I know you could be stalking me" Sakura retorted.

Sasuke just snorted. "Yes because I just live to stalk clumsy idiots."

"Hey, I resent that, I'm not always clumsy. You are just unlucky." replied Sakura.

"Right" drawled Sasuke unconvinced.

"Well as much as I would love to argue about whether I'm clumsy or not I have to get back to work" said Sakura ending their conversation.

Sasuke didn't know what willed him to do it. He should have just let her walk away but he knew he would probably end up running into her again anyway so he asked her what her name was.

"Hey wait" said Sasuke to Sakura before she got back to work.

"Yes?"

"What's your name?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura smiled back at him before answering. "Haruno Sakura."

"Hn...I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you Sasuke-kun." said Sakura still smiling. It felt different then when Sakura called him Sasuke-kun. It sounded sweet, like it was meant to be said by her voice. Unlike with Karin, Sasuke didn't mind when Sakura called him Sasuke-kun.

* * *

The accidents didn't stop after the third incident. They actually continued on even after Sasuke and Sakura become close friends. Sasuke was even the cause of a couple of those accidents. Neither person seemed to mind having food or drinks spilled on them because it meant they were able to see and talk to each other more often. They both grew close over the months and spent more time together then with their friends.

This was one of the rare times Sasuke was hanging out with his old group of friends, Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo.

As usual Karin was complaining about something, this time she was complaining about Sakura to Sasuke. Sasuke was just ignoring her until she said something that bothered him more than it should have.

"She's probably just using you Sasuke-kun" nagged Karin.

"How could she be using him?" questioned Suigetsu. "I think your just jealous."

"She's obviously using him for his money. I mean everyone knows the Haruno's are dirt poor. I mean isn't it a little strange that she just happened to bump into Sasuke all those times and in all those places" stated Karin.

Sasuke felt dread fill within him at Karin's words.

_Was Sakura just using him? Is Karin actually right...her words were actually making sense. _

His thoughts were interrupted at the sound of Sakura's voice.

"Hi Sasuke-kun." Sakura waved and smiled, jogging over to him.

"Well if it isn't the gold digger herself" muttered Karin.

"Hello Sasuke-kun, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the festival together this weekend?" asked Sakura smiling and blushing.

Sasuke who was actually believing Karin's words at the moment began to lash out.

"Why so you can use me for my money like all the others" stated Sasuke bitterly.

"What are you talking about Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura confused.

"Cut the bull shit Sakura. I know what you've been really up to!" yelled Sasuke glaring at Sakura.

Sakura's smile quickly fell off her face and one of confusion replaced it. "I honestly don't know what you mean Sasuke-kun." replied Sakura in confusion.

"I know you have been using me for my money. You never were my friend." said Sasuke betrayed.

"Sasuke-kun...I'd never." Sakura tried to reply but she didn't know what to say. Why was Sasuke accusing her of this?

"And stop calling me Sasuke-kun. It's annoying. I'm done being friends with dirt poor liar who tries to get money by making fake friends. What else have you done for money Sakura? Did you sleep-"

Slap. The sound of Sakura's hand hitting Sasuke's face rang through the air. Sasuke looked up to see tears running down Sakura's face.

"I can't believe you would accuse me of such awful things. Do you really think I'm an awful person? I don't want to see your face again." stammered Sakura through her tears before running off. It was a lie though. Even though Sasuke's words stung she did want to see him, she was just to hurt to admit it to herself and in her anger spoke what felt right at the time. She just recently realized she was in love with him and thought he kind of liked her back...but she must have been wrong.

_He hates me..._

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. Sakura's slap brought him back to reality. He regretted every word he just said to Sakura...he said those words out of anger. He was afraid that the girl he made friends with and was beginning to develop feelings for was really just using him for his fortune and let his fear control him.

Realizing he wasn't alone, Sasuke glanced over to his three friends.

"That was harsh man" said Suigetsu, Juugo agreeing with him.

Sasuke looked over to Karin expecting to see her happy that his friendship with Sakura was over. It was no secret that she had a crush on him and tried to get rid of every girl he came in contact with.

But she had a look of sadness and regret on her face as well. She felt awful and knew it was her fault.

"Sasuke..." whispered Karin trying to confront him.

"Save it" demanded Sasuke before walking away.

* * *

Weeks passed by and both Sasuke and Sakura haven't spoken to each other. Sakura has been avoiding Sasuke ever since the incident. She didn't have the courage to try and confront him, so she took the cowards way out and kept avoiding him.

Sakura just wasn't herself since that day. She became more reclusive and her grades began slipping. She was again late for class and didn't even bother to run to class, knowing she was already late. Sakura to lost in her thoughts didn't even notice she collided with someone until she felt their hot drink spill all over her shirt.

Sakura looked down and realized someone spilled their hot coffee on her.

"I'm sorry." said a deep voice that she instantly recognized.

"Sasuke-kun" exclaimed Sakura surprised she ran into him. Sakura then realized who she was speaking to and decided she had to leave and fast.

"That's ok, it was my fault" said Sakura quickly walking away until she felt Sasuke's hand wrap around her wrist.

"Wait" he pleaded. Sakura stopped in her tracks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it and I have no excuse but I hope you can forgive me so we can start over" said Sasuke sincerely.

Sakura soon realized he wasn't talking about the coffee stain on her shirt but the incident.

"I don't want to start over" replied Sakura causing Sasuke's heart to fall. He should have known she wouldn't forgive him. He was such a jerk to her and if he were in her position he wouldn't forgive himself either.

"Because I liked where we were..." said Sakura with a small smile. Sasuke's face was shocked at Sakura's words and before she knew what was happening Sasuke quickly pulled her into his arms.

Sakura at first shocked at the sudden contact immediately relaxed and wrapped her arms around Sasuke.

"I'm sorry" whispered Sasuke into her ear.

"You've already been forgiven" Sakura whispered back. Sakura sighed and let her head fall onto his shoulder as she got lost in her thoughts.

_I'm glad things are back to normal. I just got lucky that Sasuke spilled his coffee on me forcing us to resolve our problem and make up...wait...why would Sasuke-kun have a cup of coffee with him...he doesn't like coffee..._

"Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura lifting her head. Sasuke looked at Sakura waiting for her to continue.

"I thought you didn't like coffee?" questioned Sakura confused.

"I don't" answered Sasuke with a smirk.

* * *

**A/N: I would have added this to the beginning but I didn't want to spoil anything. Wow this ended up long. If it seems doubtful that Sasuke would blame Sakura for using him for money I'm going to explain. Sasuke is used to people using him for his fortune so he started to doubt his friendship with Sakura because he was scared and because he didn't know her for very long. So he became paranoid and irrationally yelled at her but he soon realized his mistake. Yes Sasuke may seem OOC but this is an Au...;P Also hehe Sasuke purposely ran into Sakura with coffee so he could talk to her ;)**


	9. Bugs

**A/N: This prompt takes place in the academy days. Sasuke's family is gone and Sakura just ended her friendship with Ino. I forgot to do a disclaimer last chapter :P so double disclaimer for this chapter! I do not own Naruto or anything in that universe including SasuSaku. *sob* Also Ino is not meant to be viewed as a bitch in this story she is just really hurt and emotional. Thanks to everyone who clicked on this story, added it to their favorites list or followed it. Thank you Dina Sana and .Didi for reviewing! :D P.S. I did some research and Ami's friends names are Kasumi and Fuki. Also Sakura's not a super fan girl yet. This is slight AU.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Naruto.**

* * *

"Ami did you hear?" questioned one of her friends.

"Hear what?" asked Ami curious.

"Sakura and Ino are no longer friends!" shouted Kasumi.

"Really..." Ami mused, a grin appearing on her face.

"Looks like fore-head girl lost her source of protection."

"I heard it was Sakura who ended their friendship" stated Fuki.

"Well forehead girl's mistake will be used to our benefit. Girls, I have a plan." said Ami her grin growing wider.

* * *

Sasuke was on his way towards the training field. He already trained earlier today but he still wasn't satisfied. He made his way towards his usual spot when he noticed the field wasn't abandoned.

The field was occupied by three giggling academy girls.

_How annoying..._

Sasuke gave them an irritated look before stomping over towards their circle. "What are you doing?" questioned Sasuke with a glare. His voice startled them, causing the three girls to jump up in fright.

He didn't really care what they were doing he just wanted them off the field so he could get to his training.

"S-Sasuke-kun...we're not doing anything." Ami stuttered, keeping her hands behind her back.

Usually Sasuke didn't care what the girls in his class did in their free time but when someone took the time to try and hide something from him he naturally got curious.

He wanted to know what was so important that these three girls felt the need to hide it from him.

"What are you hiding?" questioned Sasuke with a glare. "N-nothing I swear" stuttered Ami trying to give her friends the paper behind her back.

"Give it to me" demanded Sasuke. Ami knowing she didn't stand much of a chance against Sasuke if he decided he would take the paper from her by force, reluctantly handed it to him.

Sasuke grabbed the paper from her hands and looked it over. It was a poorly drawn sketch of plans but the goal was clear. On the page was a distorted drawing of Sakura that Sasuke could barely make out. The pink hair on the drawing told him who it was.

Along with the sketch of Sakura, was a list of a prank they were planning on her. The page listed that they were going to take some of Shino's (another one of his classmates) bugs and pour a box of them on Sakura before class began.

Sasuke just snorted at their idiotic plan and crumpled up the paper. This plan reminded him of another one of his classmates, the class clown, Uzumaki Naruto's pranks. It was stupid and had no place at the academy. The classroom was a place of seriousness not stupid pranks.

Normally Sasuke would ignore these girls and let them continue their plans but their prank didn't sit right with him.

Why do they want to target Haruno Sakura? What did she ever do to them?

Sasuke didn't like the idea of an innocent girl being targeted by these three. The sight of this disgusted him. He would put a stop to these girls shenanigans...not for her but because he didn't want to waste his class time watching Iruka punishing these girls for their prank.

"If you know what's good for you, you won't be going through with this prank. Now get out of here so I can train." demanded Sasuke with a glare. He threw the crumpled paper with the plan back in their faces.

Ami and her friends fearfully looked at each other before nodding their heads in agreement to Sasuke's demand. They quickly arose off the ground and ran off the field.

_Idiots._

Sasuke glared at their retreating forms and resumed his training.

* * *

No one noticed Yamanaka Ino hiding behind a tree. She saw Ami and her friends acting suspicious and decided to spy on them. She discovered they were planning to take advantage of the fact that her and Sakura were no longer friends and pour bugs on her. Ino was contemplating on whether or not to help Sakura.

_She declared us rivals...why should I help her? _

Maybe because deep down you know you still want to be friends and care about her...spoke Ino's conscience.

Ino hoping that if she helped Sakura it might help their friendship decided to intervene, but someone else stopped her from revealing herself.

Sasuke..her crush appeared onto the field and confronted Ami. He was defending Sakura...he pretty much threatened them not to go through with their prank. Ino didn't even think Sasuke knew Sakura existed...

Ino's hands clenched into fists.

_Why Sakura? Why would Sasuke defend her?_ _Forget it...Sakura declared us rivals I don't need to help her...she has her precious Sasuke-kun to help her._

Ino stole one last look at her crush glaring at Ami and her friends before stomping away from the scene.

* * *

Ami and her friends ignored Sasuke's demand and went through with their plans. They already collected a box of bugs they took from Shino and were waiting for Sakura's arrival.

Ino noticed that Ami ignored Sasuke's threat and were continuing with their plan. Even though Ino was angry yesterday she felt guilty and was planning to go stop Ami. She stood up and began to make her way over to Ami when something stopped her.

"Um..Sasuke-kun" mumbled Sakura blushing. Sasuke just looked up to see Sakura standing near his seat.

"Do you mind if I sit there?" asked Sakura pointing to the seat next to his.

Sasuke eyes glanced over to the chair next to him. "No I don't mind" stated Sasuke.

"Thank you" said Sakura quickly taking the seat next to Sasuke still blushing. Her eyes were sneaking looks at Sasuke and she was smiling.

Ino looked at the scene and frowned. She quickly stomped back to her seat, forgetting all about helping Sakura.

She sat at the edge of the table right next to Sasuke and Sakura's, feeling envious of her ex-best friend.

Ami seeing that Sakura had entered the classroom, walked over to her carrying the box of bugs.

"Hello forehead girl" Ami greeted with a grin. Both Sasuke and Sakura looked over at Ami who was holding a suspicious looking box.

"I got you a little present. Want to see?" asked Ami sweetly. Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight of the box, immediately knowing what Ami was about to do with it.

Acting fast and using his shinobi skills, Sasuke grabbed Sakura and pushed them both down onto the floor just as Ami opened the box and threw it's contents at Sakura's face.

Sakura's back hit the floor with a thud and she looked up to see Sasuke above her. Their faces were so close that his hair tickling her face. Sakura blushed at the close contact. Sasuke knowing Sakura was now safe from the prank, rose off of her and held out his hand to help her up. Sakura grabbed his hand and savored the moment. Sakura was still blushing and she mumbled a sincere thanks to Sasuke.

Sasuke managed to save Sakura from being hit by the box filled with bugs...but it did hit the person sitting at the table next to them which happened to be Ino.

Ino began screaming at the sight of bugs crawling on her. She made her move to begin killing them, when someone grabbed her hand.

"No don't" pleaded Sakura stopping Ino from killing the bugs. Ino just glared angrily. Sakura ignoring the glare, picked up the box off the floor and began wiping the bugs off Ino and into the box. After every last bug was off Ino and into the box she made her way towards Shino.

"These are yours right..? I recognized the bugs" said Sakura holding out the box of bugs for Shino to take.

"Yes these are mine. You recognized them because you are the most intelligent in our class." stated Shino causing Sakura's face to redden from the compliment.

"Um...thanks..I think" muttered Sakura before returning to her seat next to Sasuke. Sasuke was scolding Ami and her friends and was actually about to go through with his threat when someone pulled his sleeve.

"Sasuke-kun don't worry about it...they're not worth it" said Sakura. Sasuke just sent them one last glare before sitting down.

"Why do you let them push you around?" questioned Sasuke curious.

"I'm not strong enough to take them on" mumbled Sakura.

"I doubt that. You could easily beat them in a fight." said Sasuke bluntly.

Sakura blushed under his praise. "Um I meant that they have a group of friends and I have no one..." revealed Sakura her voice growing smaller.

"That's why touching those bugs didn't bother me...I'm not afraid of them..my biggest fear is being alone" confessed Sakura in a whisper. Sasuke stayed silent as he soaked up Sakura's words. Interpreting his silence as a bad sign, Sakura continued talking.

"I know that must sound stupid to you" murmured Sakura with a sad smile.

"No. It's not stupid at all" said Sasuke staring at Sakura with a serious look on his face. Sakura smiled at his words.

Their conversation was cut short when Iruka entered the classroom and began his lesson.

* * *

After class, Sakura decided to apologize to Ino and try to make amends. After talking with Sasuke she realized it was silly to call of their friendship over a boy and she didn't want to be alone. She wanted to be friends with Ino again.

"Um Ino..." mumbled Sakura shyly, afraid she was mad at her. "What Sakura?" asked Ino bluntly, not in the mood for a discussion.

"I just wanted to apologize..for the bug incident" replied Sakura. "Don't worry about it, that was Ami's fault" said Ino walking off.

"Wait.." pleaded Sakura preventing Ino from walking away.

"I also wanted to apologize for ending our friendship the way I did. It was wrong of me, and I want-"

but Ino interrupted Sakura's apology.

"No, Sakura you were right. We are rivals and I'm not going to lose Sasuke to you. I liked him first, and I have more of a right to be with him then you do." said Ino crossing her arms and giving Sakura a harsh look.

"But-"

"No. From this point on we are no longer friends and I will win Sasuke's affections. You don't stand a chance against me...so stay out of my way forehead girl" Ino said bitterly and she stormed away.

The last word caused Sakura to freeze. She realized that she permanently ruined her friendship with Ino...she wouldn't forgive her and the proof was in her words. Ino called her the nickname that haunted her for her entire life. Making sure Ino was long gone, Sakura let the tears fall and began crying. She lost her one and only friend and her worst fear was coming true..she would be alone.

Sakura as she was crying, felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see it was Sasuke. Normally Sakura would be thrilled to see him but not when she was in tears. She was an ugly crier and she didn't want Sasuke to see that.

"How much did you hear?" mumbled Sakura.

"Everything" stated Sasuke bluntly.

"Oh" said Sakura averting her eyes away from his. Sasuke sat down next to Sakura and looked at her. Her face was stained with tears and all red from crying. Sasuke wasn't familiar with confronting people and didn't really know what to do...so he went with his instincts.

Sasuke reached out and grabbed Sakura's hand. "You're not alone" reassured Sasuke.

Sakura looked at him and he didn't need to say anything else for her to understand that he meant he would be there for her. Sakura smiled through her tears.

"Thank you" she replied giving his hand a squeeze.


	10. Recipe

**A/N: Thanks for reading this story! :) Thank you Dina Sana, 1Cherry Blossom, Mistiously and ChildOfSea for reviewing! :D So this takes place post-war and Sasuke & Sakura just began a relationship but it's brand new. **

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"Sakura, I don't understand you" said Ino walking next to Sakura. She had just met with her after work and they were planning to have some girl time.

"What do you mean Ino?" replied Sakura raising an eyebrow.

"Why did you wait for Sasuke? I mean every other girl who once had a crush on him has moved on. Even me" explained Ino. It was true though. Every girl who claimed to be in love with Sasuke moved on and began dating other men, even Ino moved on and began dating the lazy genius in her squad.

But Sakura always stayed loyal to Sasuke and refused to date other people even though many offered.

Sakura grew quiet at Ino's question. Sakura did notice that everyone of Sasuke's old fan girls had moved on except for her but she didn't care. Even when Sasuke attempted to kill her, her feelings never wavered. Sakura never tried to date anyone else because she couldn't. She was in love with him and always would be.

"Ino you know I'll always be in love with Sasuke" stated Sakura bluntly.

"But why Sakura? You two are a recipe for disaster. You're as opposite as light and dark and he's always acted like a jerk towards you, never acknowledging your feelings for the longest time. He even tried to _kill _you" Ino ranted. It was clear that this had been on her mind for a while.

Sakura stayed silent as she listened to Ino and waited until she stopped talking.

"Ino none of that matters because I love him" answered Sakura simply.

"But why do you love him?" questioned Ino still not understanding "and.." Ino hesitated at first but asked her question anyway. "Does he even love you back?" she whispered.

"Ino, I could stand here all day explaining why I love Sasuke and you still wouldn't understand ...and it doesn't matter if he does or not" answered Sakura, her voice turning into a whisper at the second part of her answer.

"It should matter" said Ino sadly. Sakura just sighed, knowing she would never get Ino to understand.

"Ino, we're going to have to reschedule our girls night, I'm too tired from work" said Sakura.

Ino panicked thinking she had upset Sakura with her questions. "I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to pry or hurt your feelings. I was just curious" apologized Ino.

"It's not that. I'm not upset, just tired" said Sakura giving her a reassuring smile. Ino reluctantly agreed to Sakura's request. "Okay then. I'll see you later Sakura" said Ino giving her friend a worried glance not really believing her excuse.

* * *

After parting ways with Ino, Sakura did not return home like she said. Ironically she found herself in the one place that brought back so many memories of Sasuke, the bench he left her on when he abandoned the village.

She walked over to the bench and sat down, sighing. She wondered what caused Ino to question her so much about Sasuke. Even though it wasn't Ino's intention her words hurt. Sakura already knew Sasuke didn't love her like she loved him, even if they were dating. Even though she knew she didn't want to be reminded of the painful truth.

"She's right you know" said a voice in the darkness startling Sakura. She turned her head in the direction of the sound to see Sasuke emerge from the shadows.

"What?" asked Sakura confused.

Sasuke walked over towards his girlfriend and took a seat next to her. He sighed before continuing.

"Yamanaka, she was right about us. We are very different from each other" answered Sasuke. Sakura felt dread wash over her and she began to prepare herself for the worst. Her eyes becoming downcast.

"But I prefer it that way" finished Sasuke causing Sakura to dart her eyes up, a hopeful expression on her face.

"I don't need someone like me Sakura. I need you because your the light in my life. You keep me sane and out of the darkness" said Sasuke sincerely grabbing Sakura's hand. He glided his thumb over her knuckles reassuring her.

Sakura didn't dare to try and interrupt Sasuke. He rarely opened up to her and she was ready to listen.

"Thank you" said Sasuke suddenly.

"For what?" whispered Sakura afraid her words would stop Sasuke from opening up to her.

"For waiting, for loving me, and for always being there even when I never asked you to be."

Tears began to form in the corner of Sakura's eyes as she smiled at Sasuke's words. Her hand reached out and gently touched Sasuke's cheek. He turned his eyes towards hers and wiped her tears away.

Sakura gently leaned into Sasuke closing the gap between them.

"Your welcome" she whispered.

Sasuke could feel her warm breathe on his face. Sakura then placed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. Sasuke addicted to Sakura's warm touch, fervently deepened the kiss. Sasuke's hand settled on her hip as Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck.

She buried her fingertips into his hair and sighed into the kiss. Sasuke placed his hand on her back pulling her closer. She shivered at his touch, and moaned.

The couple finally separated from lack of oxygen. Sasuke could see the blush on Sakura's face under the moonlight. They were new at their relationship so Sakura wasn't completely used to kissing Sasuke but that didn't stop her from enjoying it when they did.

"I think Yamanaka was wrong about us being a recipe for disaster" said Sasuke with a amused smirk.

Sakura just blushed.

"You know what else she was wrong about, Sakura" Sasuke drawled out slowly leaning into her.

Sakura's face flushed at the close contact.

"What?" she whispered quietly.

"I do love you" he answered sincerely, his smirk not leaving his face.

Sakura's eyes widened and before she could respond, Sasuke pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

**A/N: My first time writing a kiss scene...I'm not so sure about it but damn it's hard to write intimate scenes. :P **


	11. Classified

**A/N: So this takes place pre-shippuden but Sasuke already has an outfit change and is in sound. So I'm going to say this takes place about a year and a half since he left the village. Thank you ChildOfSea, Dina Sana, whenthesheepsaysbaa, and Mistiously for reviewing! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Sasuke was annoyed.

He had been at in Sound for a while now and not once had Orochimaru bailed on their training sessions. He knew the snake sanin was still keeping some of his most powerful jutsu's to himself but Sasuke knew he would soon begin to learn them.

From day one, Sasuke began a strict training schedule with Orochimaru and not a single day was missed until a couple of weeks ago, his teacher began missing a few days. Sasuke assumed that he was working with Kabuto and collecting dead bodies again for their experiments. But when Orochimaru didn't show up for an entire week, it irritated him. He couldn't waste any time and he just lost a week of valuable training.

Sasuke realizing Orochimaru was not going to show up decided to go searching for him. He wandered the corridors of the sound lair making his way towards Kabuto's secret chamber.

He felt both their chakra signatures behind the door and was ready to barge in. His hand hesitated when he heard something that sparked his curiosity. Usually Sasuke didn't care when his teacher and Kabuto discussed classified information but one word caught his attention..Konoha. Interested to find out what their involvement with Konoha was, Sasuke masked his chakra so he could listen in.

"Orochimaru-sama I finished my research on the leaf village" said Kabato.

"Aa so how are the rest of team seven? Are they all grown up now?" questioned Orochimaru in amusement.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the mention of his old team.

_What does Orochimaru want with team seven?_

"I could not obtain much on Uzumaki Naruto for he has left the village" stated Kabuto.

_Naruto left the village too huh...that idiot was always to reckless for his own good. I wonder what became of team seven...and Sakura..._

"Oh yes to train with my old idiotic teammate Jiraiya. What about the others? " asked Orochimaru.

"Hatake Kakashi is constantly on missions but from what I gathered our information on him has not changed" replied Kabuto.

"And what about the girl?" questioned Orochimaru with a hiss.

Sasuke's ears perked at the mention of Sakura. He too wondered about Sakura. How was she faring without him? Could she defend herself? Was she even still a kunoichi?

_Is she still in love with me...?_

Sasuke had so many questions regarding his former female teammate. The last time he saw her was when he left her on the bench in the middle of the night.

Sasuke stopped dwelling on the past when he heard Kabuto respond.

"Interestingly enough she has become a strong kunoichi who is studying medical ninjutsu and is currently training under Tsunade" replied Kabuto.

"Interesting...it seems the little cherry blossom has grown...isn't that right Sasuke" said Orochimaru with a grin. He knew that Sasuke had been listening in from the beginning but Kabuto seemed surprised not realizing that Sasuke had been eavesdropping.

Sasuke clenched his fists at the way Orochimaru spoke of Sakura. He didn't like the tone in his voice when he mentioned her. He was also angry he got caught eavesdropping but he was no coward so he opened the door and walked in.

"Why are you gathering information on my teammates?" demanded Sasuke not even realizing his slip up.

Orochimaru just grinned. "I'm just curious is all..besides I thought you cut your bonds with Konoha."

"I did" replied Sasuke repressing his emotions. He couldn't let Orochimaru rile him up for his amusement.

"Then it shouldn't matter to you if I choose to research them but since you seem so interested I'll have Kabuto explain it to you."

Kabuto cleared his throat before responding. "Orochimaru-sama is ensuring that no one from the leaf village becomes a threat to his future plans. So he wanted to research your old teammates and analyze their strengths."

"Yes..and their improvements have interested me. Especially the cherry blossom" Orochimaru added.

Sasuke's body tensed at the mention of Sakura and his eyes narrowed.

"She's become a fine medic...we could always use another medic..right Sasuke?" said Orochimaru with a grin.

Sasuke stayed silent. His hands clenched into fists but they remained by his side. He was now glaring openly at his teacher.

Orochimaru didn't have to get an answer to know he had aggravated Sasuke. The pink haired medic seemed to bring out his emotions. He would have to remember this for the future. Orochimaru smiled at his discovery. He now had another thing to use against Sasuke, something unrelated to Itachi or his revenge.

"Forget about training, I'm going to bed" said Sasuke before leaving the room. "Just think about my suggestion Sasuke" said Orochimaru.

Sasuke just ignored him and slammed the door.

* * *

He didn't know what he was doing but there he was...back in his home village. He wasn't here to stay though...he was just paying a visit and keeping out of sight.

It was the dead of night and everyone was either asleep or inside their homes.

He didn't know why it bothered him so much but he had to make sure she wasn't harmed. Something about Kabuto spying on Sakura irritated him immensely.

Sasuke arrived at where he remembered her apartment to be. He sat on the rooftop across from her place with a perfect view into her bedroom. He saw her peacefully sleeping, her chest slowly rising and falling. Her hair was still short, and a few strands fell on her face. She was safe and sound, not a scratch on her.

Sasuke wasn't satisfied with just watching from a distance. In a blink of an eye, he appeared next to Sakura's bed careful not to wake her up. He glanced down at her body sprawled across her bed.

He wanted to reach out and touch her but didn't want to risk her waking up.

"Sakura..." he whispered with a sigh.

"Sasuke-kun..." mumbled Sakura in a sleepy state, her eyes slowly opening.

Sasuke didn't waste any time as he quickly left her room and the village. He didn't want Sakura to see him, it would only complicate things.

He was now on top of the hill that overlooked the village. He gave his old home one last glance before making his way back to sound.


	12. Chasing a dream

**A/N: So this is kind of related to the last prompt. Thanks Dina Sana and 1Cherry Blossom for reviewing. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of his shadow clones. :(**

* * *

Sakura was truly happy.

Sasuke had returned to the village. Both him and Naruto were sent to the hospital to fix their injuries that they sustained from fighting. Sakura happened to be the medic that was sent to treat their wounds. At first Sasuke didn't say much until Naruto's constant rambling began to irritate him.

"Idiot, shut up" said Sasuke annoyed.

"What did you call me! Bastard!" shouted Naruto. Both boys began a verbal sparring match and Sakura grinned. It was just like the old days, things finally seemed to be returning to normal.

* * *

After a few months of Sasuke being in the village, her and Sasuke began dating. It happened so suddenly. Team seven was training on the field, like they usually did. Kakashi-sensei was late as usual but so was Naruto, so her and Sasuke decided to start training on their own.

They began with a spar. But half-way through the spar, Sasuke kissed her. He had her pinned on the ground and before she could escape he just planted his lips onto hers. Sakura's eyes widened in shock but she quickly responded to the kiss, wrapping her arms around Sasuke's neck.

* * *

From there they began dating and she began spending most of her time with Sasuke. Her and Sasuke eventually decided to move in together at the Uchiha compound.

Even with it tainted from bad memories, Sasuke wanted to live their in memory of his family. Together they refurbished the place and Sakura moved in with Sasuke.

* * *

One night, Sasuke took her out to the bench he left her on all those years ago. Sakura began to panic, thinking he was going to leave the village again. She pleaded with him not to go and tears began rolling down her face.

"Sakura, I love you" said Sasuke. Sakura expected him to knock her out, what she didn't expect were the next words that came out of his mouth.

"Marry me" he said softly holding a ring in his hand.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock and she pulled Sasuke into a passionate embrace, kissing him deeply.

* * *

The day of her wedding was magical. Most of the village were guests and all her friends were there. Ino was her maid of honor and Naruto was Sasuke's best man.

Sakura stood at the alter, smiling at Sasuke as he read his vows.

"Sakura, you're my home now and I'm never going to leave you again. You were the only one who filled my lonely existence with love and I'll always love you for it" said Sasuke sincerely.

Sakura just replied with a simple thank you. During the kiss, Sakura faintly heard everyone cheering, whistling and hooting. Sakura never believed this day would come but it did and now she was holding Sasuke's hand as they walked down the aisle. She was now an Uchiha.

* * *

Once Sakura became pregnant she stopped working at the hospital and going out on missions. Sasuke started taking longer and more difficult missions to support them both.

The doctors told Sakura she was having a boy. A baby boy that they could shower with love, Sakura was so thrilled. She was really close to her due date and she was ready to raise her new son.

Sasuke just returned from the village when it happened. Sakura's water broke and had been in the hospital for a while. Sasuke quickly made his way over to the hospital. He barged into Sakura's room and hastily made his way to her bedside, letting her grab his hand.

She had just began pushing, and Sasuke arrived just in time not missing the birth of his son. Sakura was a sweaty mess and tired but she managed to give birth to her new baby boy.

The nurses handed Sakura her newborn son.

"He has your eyes" said Sasuke looking at his newborn son in Sakura arms.

"Yeah.." whispered Sakura fading. Machines began beeping, and nurses rushed into the room pushing Sasuke aside. One of the nurses handed Sasuke his son before going back to help Sakura.

"Sakura" yelled Sasuke panicking. "What's happening?" he asked one the of nurses.

"She's going into shock and is losing a lot of blood, we're doing all we can Mr. Uchiha" replied the doctor.

After many attempts, the nurses were unable to help Sakura and let Sasuke say his goodbyes.

"Sakura...please don't leave me" pleaded Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, please take care of Itachi" whispered Sakura grasping his hand.

"Itachi...?" questioned Sasuke.

"Yes, I decided to name our son Itachi" whispered Sakura with a smile.

Sasuke couldn't find the strength to smile back. "Sakura I can't do this without you" whispered Sasuke sadly.

"You'll be fine Sasuke, just remember that I'll always love you and be with you."

"You'll never be alone...Sasuke-kun" said Sakura slowly closing her eyes. The last thing she remembered was Sasuke's face filled with sorrow.

* * *

She then heard her name being whispered.

"Sakura..."

She slowly opened her eyes and swore she saw Sasuke in front of her. But when she fully opened her eyes and looked around her room she saw no one. She then realized that she was in her old apartment not in the hospital.

It had all been a vivid dream...nothing but her own imagination wishing up the life she wanted. Sasuke would never say or do any of those things.

She was chasing a fantasy, something that would never happen but she desperately wished would. But the truth was that Sasuke was in sound and wasn't coming back until he completed his revenge. She would just have to wait until that day came but for now she would just depend on her dreams.


	13. Fish Out of Water

**A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read my story guys, it makes me so happy. :) Thanks REDemption Love and Lies and Dina Sana for reviewing. This prompt is an AU that takes place in a modern world. **

**Sasuke is a senior in high school and Sakura is a freshman in college. I think it's better if Sakura is older and they never met before. **

**Disclaimer: I hold no possession over Naruto.**

* * *

"Teme, Why won't you get in the water!?" shouted his obnoxious loud-mouthed best friend, tugging at Sasuke's arm.

"Just be lucky I'm even here dobe" replied Sasuke sitting isolated from the group.

"You're such a downer teme" stated Naruto slumping his shoulders in defeat.

"Hn."

Naruto gave up on trying to get his friend to have fun and ran off to pull his girlfriend Hinata into the water with him.

* * *

Sasuke continued to sit by himself and just watch the others have fun. He preferred being away from the others anyway. His isolation was interrupted by the sound of a female voice.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" asked a girl with vibrant pink hair, pointing the the place next to Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke just grunted giving her a cold stare.

Sakura not really understanding Sasuke's answer just placed her towel down next to his and sat down.

"I didn't say you could sit next to me" stated Sasuke grumpily.

"Well grunting isn't a real answer so I just assumed it was a yes" retorted Sakura.

Sasuke just crossed his arms before looking away, irritated that his isolation would be broken by this pink haired stranger.

"Are you pouting?" teased Sakura in amusement at Sasuke's reaction to her remaining next to him.

"No" denied Sasuke quickly. Sakura just looked at him unconvinced, amusement in her eyes.

"You're annoying" stated Sasuke trying to get rid of her.

"Good" said Sakura with a smile. Not understanding her response, Sasuke just stared in confusion.

"You look like you need someone to pester you once in a while. It's no fun being alone" said Sakura giving him a gentle smile.

Sasuke just stared at her in surprise at her wise words. He then turned away from Sakura causing her smile to fall from her face. She thought he was going to continue to isolate himself and ignore her.

"Hey" uttered Sasuke causing Sakura to turn her head towards him. Water was then thrown all over Sakura, soaking her hair and top.

Sasuke held the empty water bottle in his hand, smirking. His eyes dancing in amusement. Sakura quickly got over her shock and grabbed her water bottle.

"Oh your going to get it now" said Sakura opening the bottle to pour onto Sasuke.

Sasuke grabbed her wrists trying to grab the bottle from Sakura sparking a wrestling match over the bottle. The water sprayed all over both of them. Sakura was laughing and Sasuke had the smallest of smiles on his face.

Sasuke in the struggle, realized Sakura was ticklish when he poked the sides of her stomach. Using this to his advantage, he began tickling her sides to get her to release her hold on the bottle. Sakura squealed at the attack and let go of her grip on the bottle to defend herself. Sasuke now held the rest of the water in his hands.

Before he could spray her, Sakura took off running towards the ocean.

Sasuke just smirked. He loved a good chase.

Sasuke quickly got up and ran after the pink haired girl.

* * *

"Hey Naruto isn't that Sasuke?" questioned Ino pointing at a dark haired boy chasing a girl with bright pink hair.

Naruto stopped splashing Hinata to look at where Ino was pointing.

"Ehh! That is Sasuke" shouted Naruto pointing at Sasuke in shock.

"Do you know that girl he's with?" asked Ino.

"No, I've never seen her before" replied Naruto watching his best friend chase the girl in the ocean. He just pulled her into his arms before dunking them both underwater. The girl was laughing and squealing in happiness as Sasuke grabbed her.

"Let's go see who she is" said Ino curious. Naruto also wanted to know who this strange girl was but decided it would be better to leave his friend be.

"No let's just leave them" said Naruto and Ino let it go because of the serious tone in Naruto's voice.

Naruto was surprised to see his friend actually having fun and with another person. Something else caught Naruto's eye that amazed him, Sasuke was actually smiling at this girl. Not smirking but smiling. Sasuke hadn't smiled in years, since his parents death.

Naruto just watched his friend with a grin.

_This girl is definitely special. Hold on to this one, Sasuke. _


	14. Our First Place

**A/N: Wow thanks for all the reviews!:D Thank you 1Cherry Blossom, Dina Sana, ChildOfSea, A Midsummer and REDemption Love and Lies for reviewing! :)**

**A Midsummer: Thank you for catching that embarrassing typo *shakes my own head*. I fixed it right away. (Goes to crawl in a hole of shame for even making it). Also I don't know why I'm obsessed with angst and tragedy when it comes to SasuSaku it's so sad :( but I always get ideas that involve angst. :P Thanks for your reviews :)**

**Dina Sana: I love that you review every one of my chapters. :) I always look forward to seeing them.**

**REDemption Love and Lies: I'm glad you liked my AU prompt even though you don't particularly like AU stories. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

There was this one place in the village that meant the most to both of them. It held the most significance and was always more than just a place to them.

The bench that resided on the pathway near the edge of the village. It was not just a bench to Sasuke and Sakura.

Their friends never understood what was so important about this bench. It was just a place for sitting and it was ancient.

"What's so special about a dumb old bench?" questioned Naruto many times.

"I never understand why you are so fascinated with this bench" stated Ino.

Both just shook their heads at their friends ignorance. "You wouldn't understand."

* * *

The bench was were Sasuke broke Sakura's heart for the first time. Where he left her after knocking her unconscious.

It was where Sakura confessed her love for him for the first time. He would never forget the words spoken to him that night.

Sasuke spoke his first words of thanks to someone who wasn't his family at the bench and it was where he first had his doubts for following his path of being an avenger.

Once he returned to the village the first thing Sasuke passed by and immediately recognized was the bench.

This is where he left Sakura behind and it was also where he would kiss her for the first time. He realized that when Sakura couldn't sleep she would go out and sit on that bench.

* * *

Finding her there one night, he confessed to her that he wanted to try being in a relationship with her. He wanted to try and see if he could love again. He then kissed her to prove he was serious.

They had many memories, both good and bad at that bench. It was the place where they first met after all, even if he did call her annoying but Sakura told him that on that day he inspired her to become a nicer person and focus more on being a ninja.

The bench was a special place for both of them.

It was a symbol of their hardships, their friendship, and their love.

It was the perfect place for him to propose...


	15. Grounded

**A/N: Thank you Dina Sana for reviewing! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

Even after all this time, there they stood. The moon was full but being covered by a set of gray clouds. The soft breeze fluttered through the leaves and Sakura's short hair as she stood at the corner of the pathway.

It was the only path that allowed someone to leave the village and here she was standing there again watching the person she loved stroll down it.

It had been months since the war past and Sasuke had taken residence in the village. He was on probation, not allowed to leave the village for anything as punishment for his crimes. So she knew he wasn't going on a mission, he was planning to leave again.

Sasuke stopped walking when he spotted her on the path.

"What are you doing here so late at night? Go home" Sasuke spoke. The words rang throughout the night, eerily similar to the ones spoken when they were genin.

"No" said Sakura confidently refusing to let the tears fall.

"So you're leaving again" stated Sakura blankly.

"Yes and you're not going to stop me" said Sasuke walking past Sakura.

"I'm not going to but if you leave just know that this time I won't be around waiting for you to come home" said Sakura bitterly.

Sasuke froze in place at her words.

"So I guess your words have always been a lie. You never were in love with me" said Sasuke in a sharp tone.

"No. I'll always love you Sasuke, but I can't live through another heart-break, waiting for you. I can't. So I'm forcing myself to let you go" Sakura said her voice quiet. The tears she was trying so hard to hold in finally fell.

Sakura knew she was lying to herself. She would never be able to get over Sasuke. She would always be waiting for the boy who would never love or acknowledge her existence. The tears kept falling.

Sakura lifted her hand to touch the wetness of her face.

"I guess I'll always be weak. I'll always be the pathetic little girl in your eyes. The girl that you hate" whispered Sakura.

"But that doesn't stop me from loving you."

Sasuke stood silently in front of Sakura, listening to her talk. He kept his eyes set in front of him, hoping that if he couldn't see her he would be able to leave. He wasn't meant to stay in this village, he was an outcast. All the bonds he once had were severed and broken. Or so he thought. Here was Sakura, again knowing he was leaving the village and still in love with him.

He quickly moved behind her, prepared to knock her unconscious again.

Sakura sensing Sasuke behind her didn't even try to stop him. She closed her eyes, preparing to be knocked unconscious when she sensed his arm hesitate and his hand stop right above her head.

"I can't" said Sasuke with a sigh letting his arm fall to his side.

Sakura opened her eyes in surprise.

"I can't leave because of you Sakura" said Sasuke.

"Looks like you succeeded in keeping me here Sakura, without even trying."

Sakura didn't hesitate to run towards him, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Thank you" mumbled Sakura into his chest. Sasuke glanced down at the girl in his arms and returned the gesture.

They stood there in the middle of the pathway holding each other in their arms for the rest of the night. Refusing to let each other go.


	16. Secrets

**A/N: Thanks Dina Sana and Water Tribe Wolf for reviewing! :) Oh my goodness I made it to 40 reviews, thanks so much everyone. **

**Sakura and Sasuke are married. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

He was always a recluse, never displaying even a hint of his emotions. He kept everything inside, not willing to share anything with other people.

Most thought he purposely did this. Cutting himself off from others because he didn't care or hated the world.

He didn't do this because he didn't care, quite the opposite. He was afraid that if he openly displayed his affection to the ones he loved, they would be taken away from him just as they were in the past.

So to prevent further pain or heartbreak, he locked his emotions away and closed himself off.

This method may have worked when he was younger, always keeping away from his friends and teammates but he was married now. He couldn't keep bottling up his emotions.

He could see that Sakura wasn't as happy as she could be. He glanced down at his sleeping wife, his eyes softening. Looking at her sleeping form, he noticed dried up tears stained her cheeks. This wasn't the first time he caught her crying, it seemed to happen frequently. He knew his inability to share and express his feelings was the cause of her unhappiness.

She thought she was trapped in a loveless marriage. In reality, Sasuke would have never asked her to help him revive his clan if he didn't love her.

* * *

After spending a few years in the village, Sasuke realized he still needed to complete his second goal and revive his clan. He knew their was only one girl he wanted, no needed in his life. She was his old teammate and the one person who was a constant in his life. He knew she wouldn't say no to his request and he was right.

When he asked her to help him revive his clan, she agreed with one condition, that they get married. He had no problems with this. In his eyes, Sakura was already an Uchiha.

The marriage was carried by Sakura. She was the one to initiate all their intimate moments. She hugged him first, kissed him first and was the only one of the two who said I love you.

But Sasuke didn't take her for granted. Sakura may be the one who initiated their intimacy but Sasuke cherished every moment.

He kept his feelings for her a secret but it showed in his actions. In each hug, he held on a little longer then he should, breathing in her scent. In every kiss, he savored the taste of her lips on his and every night, when he was sure she was asleep he whispered his love for her aloud, afraid that if anyone heard she would be taken away from him.

* * *

Sasuke gently caressed his wife's face, careful not to wake her up. Leaning over her he softly placed his lips on her forehead, letting his lips linger.

Watching her chest lightly move up and down soothed him.

"I love you..." he whispered into the darkness of the room.

He may keep his emotions locked away, but when no one was able to hear him he kept himself unguarded.

Everyone may call him emotionless, or feel pity for Sakura because they believe she is in a loveless marriage but no one, not even Sakura knows his secret.

He always keeps his emotions locked away because he's afraid, a coward. He can't face and let go of his past so it continues to haunt him in the present.

He truly loves Sakura and has been in love with her since he left the village. He didn't realize he actually loved her all this time until he returned home.

He knows he's hurting her by not telling her how much he really does love her. He promises himself that when he gets the chance he will tell her.

* * *

This is it. He finally found his opportunity to show Sakura his true feelings and express his emotions.

There she stood, in the room waiting for his response. He was shocked and ecstatic but outward he showed a stoic expression.

Her words still rang in his mind.

_I'm pregnant..._

Now was his chance. Sasuke dropped his guarded expression and let his emotions shine through.

"I-" he began but struggled to get the words out. Sakura's face filled with hope, waiting for Sasuke's response.

"Thank you" he finished with a sigh unable to speak the words, he was remaining a coward.

_I love you..._

Sakura's face fell slightly at his words but immediately brightened, not wanting to show Sasuke her disappointment.

But he noticed, he always did.


	17. Inventions

**A/N: Another AU. Sasuke and Sakura are in the modern world and in high school. Thank you Dina Sana, 1Cherry Blossom and OnceUponAPrettyGirl14 for reviewing! :) I just realized this prompt could also fit in yesterday's word secret. :P I could make this prompt into a story..maybe one day. The story would be more fleshed out though, I just had to condense the idea to fit into a prompt. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Sakura used to be the quiet, shy girl in school but after becoming best friends with Ino, she became much more confident and cheery. Once Sakura's dad transferred jobs, Sakura had to leave her best friend behind to move to Konoha. She promised herself she wouldn't revert back to the quiet introverted girl she used to be, for Ino. It didn't turn out like she thought. She just created a new facade at her new school.

At Konoha, Sakura was known in her school as being the cheery ditz. They all assumed she was another ignorant fan girl based on the personality she displayed. Sakura didn't have any real friends at her new school, only school acquaintances that she only talked to at school. No one knew the real Sakura, the confident, loud-mouthed, intelligent and sometimes violent girl.

No one knew she was the top of her class, with the highest grades in her school. So whenever the opportunity came up to have optional partners on a project, no one wanted to work with Sakura, assuming she was an idiot. She would always do school projects on her own, preferring it that way.

Sakura had another secret besides being intelligent, she had a little crush on the school's most well-known boy, Sasuke Uchiha. She kept her crush for him a secret, in fear of being labeled a fan girl. She didn't know if he remembered her, but they knew each other in their home town before he moved away after...the incident.

Sakura had a crush on Sasuke when she was younger and was devastated to hear he left her old town without saying goodbye. She heard about the incident in the news and she never got to see her friend after that. She never expected to see him again and was shocked when she saw him in her new school.

She said hello to him on her first day but he just grunted at her, probably assuming she was another fan girl. It hurt to discover that Sasuke didn't remember her but she just kept silent, keeping the secret to herself.

* * *

Sakura was in science class, listening to the teacher drone on, completely bored. She had already taken this class back at her old school but this school required her to take it again. She stopped listening to the lesson a long time ago, day dreaming.

"I'm going to assign partners for this new project" stated Kakashi.

Sakura's ears perked up at this. New project? What project was this...

"Kakashi-sensei what project?" questioned Sakura. "Well maybe if you were paying attention instead of day dreaming, you would have heard Sakura" replied Kakashi with a smile, his eye crinkling.

The class laughed at Sakura's embarrassment.

"I'll forgive your lack of attention this time though. I assigned the class a project that requires them to invent something of their own, that hasn't been made before. Something unique and I'm picking the partners" said Kakashi.

"Sensei do I have to work with a partner?" asked Sakura.

"Of course Sakura and I have the perfect partner for you" grinned Kakashi.

"You'll be working with Sasuke."

"What!?" the fan girls shouted in outrage. Sasuke just grunted with a glare, irritated. He didn't want to work with some girl. He heard she wasn't the smartest and his grade depended on this. He needed to be top of the class and someone was beating him. He didn't know who but he just needed to be number one, and now he was working with some girl that would bring him down, she was probably a fan girl.

Part of Sakura was thrilled to be working with her crush and another part of her dreaded being close to Sasuke. He forgot about her, she didn't want to work on a project with him. He probably hated her.

The bell then rang, signaling the end of class. Sakura then swallowed her fear and approached Sasuke, who was talking to his best friend Naruto.

"I wanted to know when you wanted to get started" questioned Sakura.

"Hn" grunted Sasuke not giving her a proper response. Sakura just sighed.

"Should we start today?" asked Sakura. Sasuke just shrugged. Sakura's patience was wearing thin. She may have had a crush on him, but she wasn't going to take this type of behavior. Her inner self was beginning to shine through.

"Look, I know you don't want to work with me but we're partners on this project and my grade depends on this. So you better stop with those idiotic answers of yours and give me proper responses. We're meeting at my house after school, meet me at the gates" scolded Sakura exasperated, stomping away.

Sasuke and Naruto stared at her wide-eyed. Naruto then began chuckling. "She sure told you, teme."

Sasuke recovered from his stupor to respond to his friend. "Shut up dobe."

* * *

Sasuke met Sakura at the gates, like she demanded. They made their way over to her apartment. Her father was out working, leaving them alone. They were sitting in silence for several minutes before Sasuke broke it.

"So do you have any ideas?" asked Sasuke trying to be polite. He didn't actually think she would contribute anything to this project. The partner thing was just a sham.

"I do actually" answered Sakura handing him her notebook. Sasuke grabbed it from her, skimming through her notes.

They were neatly organized and well-written. Sasuke expected this from any girl but what surprised him was the content. Sakura had a great idea for their invention. He could actually admit that he probably couldn't think of anything better. He would never confess this out loud though.

"Hn, let's get started then" replied Sasuke handing her the notebook.

* * *

After several hours of working, Sakura offered to bring up some snacks. Sasuke was sitting in her room, alone and waiting for her to come back. He glanced around the room. It was a typical girls room, pink and plain. He was looking at the pictures she had on her dresser. One of her as a child, a few with a blonde girl and others with her family.

One picture caught his attention, however. It looked like a typical photo of Sakura but it was too bumpy, suggesting that their was something hidden behind the frame.

Sasuke didn't know what possessed him to be so nosy, but he grabbed the frame to see what was hidden behind it.

He saw it was a ripped photo, nothing unusual, or it wouldn't be if the photo wasn't of himself when he was younger. Sasuke frowned at his discovery.

_Why did she have this...? _

His probing around her room was cut off by Sakura's voice.

"What are you doing?" questioned Sakura in a panic, running over to him and grabbing the frame out of his hands. Sasuke still had the photo.

"Why do you have this? Did you take this from someone?" demanded Sasuke. Sakura's eyes widened at the photo in Sasuke's hand, reaching her hands out to grab it but, Sasuke kept it out of reach.

"Where did you get this?" demanded Sasuke seriously.

"I didn't steal it if that's what your wondering. It was given to me" replied Sakura. She wasn't lying, but she wasn't really telling the truth. The picture was given to her, by Sasuke himself. She gave him the other half of the picture, the one of herself.

Sasuke then remembering the picture was ripped, wondered where the other half was.

"Where's the other half of this picture then if you didn't steal it" questioned Sasuke.

"I don't know. I gave it to you!" shouted Sakura, upset at Sasuke's questioning. He probably threw out the picture, choosing to forget about her.

What Sakura didn't realize, was that Sasuke didn't choose to forget about her, the trauma of the incident caused him to lock away his child hood memories.

"Gave it to me..." said Sasuke slowly, glancing at the ripped picture in his hands. He then remembered the entire photo. A small pink haired girl was next to him with a grin on her face. They were playing with each other when their mothers stopped them to take a picture. When he was given a copy, he then ripped it and gave Sakura the half with himself so she would always remember him. In return, Sakura gave him the other half.

_Sakura...I remember..._

"Just go. I know you forgot about me" whispered Sakura her lip quivering, her strong demeanor wavering.

Sasuke just walked over to Sakura. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him.

Sakura stayed frozen at shock her arms at her side before realizing what Sasuke was doing. She hesitantly placed her arms around his torso, returning the embrace.

"I remember you Sakura...I'm sorry I forgot" whispered Sasuke into her ear.

Sakura just remained silent, afraid if she said anything, things would return to the way they were before.

"I won't ever forget you again" continued Sasuke. "I missed you" he confessed.

Sakura's face broke out into a grin, matching the one from her childhood.

"I missed you too."

* * *

**A/N: So cheesy, I know. This had nothing to do with inventions :P** **In case it wasn't clear enough, Sasuke didn't forget Sakura on purpose, the trauma he suffered through in his child hood caused him to repress his old memories. **


	18. Mirror

**A/N: Thanks Dina Sana and Water Tribe Wolf for reviewing! Sorry this is so late. I got sick and spent the day sleeping it off. I might also have been stumped on ideas for this prompt...maybe.**

**Disclaimer: Oh yea...I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sakura was acting weird. She was completely silent not contributing to the conversation at all. Usually she would be shouting at the idiot for his bad table manners.

Both team seven and team taka were 'bonding'...as the dobe liked to call it, and eating lunch at Ichiraku Ramen.

Suigetsu and Naruto were bothering Karin, they were interested in the fact that she was an Uzumaki. Well more like Naruto was asking her questions and Suigetsu was teasing her. Jugo silently watched to make sure nothing turned violent. He didn't mind, as long as they kept Karin from clinging onto his arm. She was surprisingly doing less of that, ever since he tried to kill her. He expected this. Karin still wasn't comfortable around him, not like she used to be.

Sasuke looked away from the obnoxious group and glanced towards Sakura, who remained silent.

The only one not participating in the 'bonding' was his former pink haired teammate. She was completely ignoring everyone, staring vacantly at her ramen bowl. Granted he deserved to be ignored by her but he thought they were on decent terms again. She seemed to forgive him for his past mistakes, but maybe she was pretending to prevent awkwardness from forming between them.

He continued to look at Sakura as she stayed quiet. He wondered what was bothering her. He remembered Sakura acting like this once, back when they were genin, and she was doubting herself, thinking she wasn't ready to take the Chunin exams. He was partially to blame for her behaving that way, but he fixed his error and reassured her. He had no idea what was bothering her now...not an inkling.

Before he could question her, she suddenly rose from her seat. She made some bogus excuse about being needed at the hospital and headed out.

Sasuke tossed some money on the counter, and followed Sakura, leaving the others to their squabbling.

* * *

He followed Sakura to the bridge where team seven used to meet in their younger days, sitting and waiting for their sensei for hours. She leaned over the edge and sighed.

Sasuke took this as his opportunity to ask Sakura what was bothering her.

"What's with you?" he asked suddenly, shocking Sakura. He could tell he startled her, when she slightly jumped, quickly turning her head at the sound of his voice.

"What do you mean?" Sakura replied feigning confusion. He could tell she was lying though. Something was bothering her and she was reluctant to admit it.

"Don't pretend, I know something's bothering you" he said, staring intently at her, trying to use his eyes to coerce her to tell him the truth.

"It's nothing" mumbled Sakura, averting her eyes.

"Sakura" said Sasuke leaving no room for argument.

Sakura then confessed to what was bothering her. She began ranting. She felt that she didn't belong in his life anymore, that she wasn't a significant person in his life. He shared a special bond with Naruto and was really close with team taka and she felt she didn't belong. She emphasized that she tried to kill him and felt disgusted with herself for even trying.

Sasuke stayed quiet and just listened to Sakura vent her feelings, but something caught his attention. When Sakura started talking about Karin, her voice became quieter, almost a whisper.

"And with Karin in your life, you don't need me anymore Sasuke-kun. I can see why you needed her in your group. She' s beautiful, strong, has special chakra powers and is useful" whispered Sakura with a fake smile.

"Sakura stop" demanded Sasuke exasperated. Why was she even comparing herself to Karin? They were two completely different people.

"It's true, your nothing like Karin" he stated bluntly causing Sakura to take a sharp intake of breath. She made sure to hold in her tears, she couldn't show Sasuke any more weakness.

"but I don't want you to be" finished Sasuke.

"Your Sakura, the strong, loud-mouthed, and confident kunoichi. Someone I could love" admitted Sasuke.

Sakura snapped her head up and looked into Sasuke's eyes, blushing at his praise and confession.

"Being jealous of Karin is stupid, Sakura. I've never seen her as more than a teammate" confessed Sasuke.

Sakura's face lite up at his words and she gave him a smile.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun" whispered Sakura.

"Hn, your welcome" replied Sasuke with a smirk.

"Just stop doubting yourself because you are a precious person to me and I want you in my life."

Sakura's blush darkened and she surprised Sasuke by quickly throwing her arms around him, just like in her genin days.

He returned the embrace and once they parted, Sakura gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek. A small blush formed on Sasuke's face, which Sakura noticed causing her to giggle.

"Thanks again, for the pep talk" smiled Sakura.

Sasuke just grunted, and turned his head, hiding his smile.


	19. Between You and Me

**A/N: Thank you Dina Sana and Water Tribe Wolf for reviewing. :) Also I made Sasuke very bold with Sakura... :P oh well. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

All the Konoha twelve, were back in the village.

They had finished mourning the loss of all those who perished in the war, including one of their own, Neji. Naruto decided to cheer everybody up and declared they celebrate their victory at Ichiraku Ramen.

So everyone surrounded the small ramen stand and was swapping stories.

Naruto was bragging about how awesome he did during the war and how powerful he'd become. Everyone was getting along well, except for Sasuke who isolated himself from the group.

Sakura quickly took notice of Sasuke's subtle attempts to keep himself distanced and inched her way over to him.

"You know if you keep trying to isolate yourself from everyone, you're never going to become Hokage" joked Sakura with a smile.

Sasuke just smirked and leaned into Sakura. "I can be very persuasive, Sakura" drawled Sasuke.

Sakura felt a blush rise on her face. Sasuke was really close to her that she could feel his breath on her face as he spoke.

"Hey you two stop flirting and come socialize with us" shouted Ino, interrupting the two.

Sakura's face flushed at Ino's words. "Ino!" she sharply cried out. Sasuke just smirked.

They both made their way back to the group. Ino just stared at the two, with a grin.

"So we're all sharing stories, how about you share one Sakura" said Ino.

"I don't know any stories" replied Sakura.

"You never told me what happened between you and Sasuke when he left the village. Why don't you start there" suggested Ino.

"No" stated Sakura bluntly.

"But Sakura...you haven't told anyone that story. Not even Naruto" pleaded Ino.

Sasuke looked at Sakura in surprise. He thought she would have confided in her friends about that night, but she hadn't told a soul.

Sakura returned Sasuke's look with a smile.

"Sorry Ino, but I'm just not going to share that story" said Sakura.

"Fine" huffed Ino, crossing her arms but not giving up.

"What about what happened in the Land of Iron? Kiba told me you knocked him and the others out to pursue Sasuke and persuade him to come back" confessed Ino.

The idle chatter stopped at Ino's question and everyone turned to stare. The atmosphere became tense.

Sakura just glared at Kiba and Sasuke's eyes filled with guilt.

"I don't want to talk about it" whispered Sakura.

"But-" began Ino but Sasuke stopped her from continuing.

"Enough. Stop asking Sakura about the stuff that happens between us. That information stays between me and Sakura" demanded Sasuke, glaring at Ino.

Sakura placed her hand on Sasuke's arm. "It's okay Sasuke" she whispered in his ear.

"Ino, Sasuke's right. I won't be telling you any stories involving me and him. I'm sorry" she said.

Ino admitted defeat and stopped her questioning. The tense atmosphere, slowly returned back to normal.

* * *

As the years passed, Sasuke and Sakura's friendship gradually developed into a relationship. Ino continued to ask her friend for gossip relating to their relationship, but Sakura remained tight lipped. She didn't dare ask her in Sasuke's presence, but she still remained silent even without Sasuke nearby.

"Sasuke's not going to find out if you tell me Sakura" pleaded Ino every time she asked Sakura about the details of her relationship with Sasuke..

"Sorry Ino, but I want it to remain between me and Sasuke" answered Sakura with a smile. Ino just huffed and began pouting.

* * *

Even after years of dating, Ino didn't get any information or details on their relationship. She's been in the dark this entire time.

Ino was too busy pouting to realize that the couple occupying her thoughts was standing in front of her. There stood her best friend, next to her smug looking boyfriend, a smirk on his face. He was mocking her, she could feel it. Sasuke had his arm wrapped around Sakura's waist.

"Hey Sakura" said Ino smiling, ignoring her boyfriend.

"Yamanaka" said Sasuke, forcing Ino to acknowledge him.

Ino just glared at him. It was his fault she couldn't get anything out of Sakura regarding their relationship.

"I usually wouldn't be telling you anything about me and Sakura, but seeing as you have to attend this, I am forced to tell you" said Sasuke.

Sakura playful hit his arm.

"Be nice" she scolded.

"Hn."

Ino was completely confused. What did Sasuke have to tell her? It must be big if he was giving her information.

"Sakura and I are getting married, the wedding is in three months" said Sasuke bluntly.

Ino just stood in the middle of the road gaping like a fish, and promptly fainted.

* * *

**A/N: I know Ino probably would have known about the events that occurred in the Land of Iron but for the sake of this prompt I made sure people who weren't involved were lied to. So everyone thinks that Sakura just went after Sasuke to persuade him to come home not try and kill him. So only Kiba, Lee, Sai, Naruto and Kakashi know the truth. Also Sakura didn't tell anyone what occurred when Sasuke left the village in this prompt. **


	20. Paradise

**A/N: Thanks Dina Sana, awkwardbrandyn and 1Cherry Blossom for reviewing! I made it to 50 reviews so I'm happy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

He was staring at the sign, Paradise with a glare. His stupid friend decided to drag him here..to get him to relax. He was an Uchiha, he didn't 'relax'. But he relented to get Naruto off his back. Naruto wanted to go to the new hot springs that opened in the village, apparently there was something 'special' about this new hot spring, but his idiotic friend wouldn't tell him what it was.

"Come on teme, this is going to be fun" shouted Naruto, grabbing his arm, and dragging him inside.

* * *

Sakura walked down the road, her friend leading the way. Ino claimed that she needed a break from working so hard and forced her to leave the hospital. She wanted to go to the new hot spring in town, so Sakura decided to humor her friend and go with her.

"Trust me Sakura, you'll thank me for this" said Ino smiling.

* * *

Sakura and Ino removed all their clothes and wrapped their towels around their body before walking out to the spring.

"I guess your right Ino, I do need a break" said Sakura sighing. She then tensed at the sound of two distinct voices that she didn't expect to hear.

"Ehh Sakura-chan? You're here too?" yelled the blonde.

"Sakura..." said Sasuke not expecting her to be here, and wearing nothing but a towel. Sakura just stared at the two boys sitting in the water, blushing.

"What are you two doing here?" demanded Sakura, trying to mask her embarrassment with anger.

"Didn't Ino tell you Sakura-chan, this spa has only one bath, so boys and girls have to share" replied Naruto with a sly grin.

"No, she didn't" answered Sakura, glaring at her friend. Ino just rubbed the back of her head with her hand, nervously laughing.

"Oops, I knew I forgot to mention something."

"Well since you're here, why don't you come in" shouted Naruto cheerfully.

"Fine, but if you peek I'll make sure to tell Hinata, and then I'll punch you into next week" threatened Sakura.

Naruto gulped and gave her a nervous nod of agreement. Both Sakura and Ino began removing their towels and Naruto trying to be sneaky, was attempting to peek at the two girls but mostly Sakura. Sasuke took notice of this, and shoved Naruto's head under the water. This quick action allowed him to get an entire view of Sakura's nude form, as she entered the water.

* * *

Sasuke was memorized. She was beautiful. She had lovely curves and creamy white skin. Her smooth skin had one blemish, a scar along her stomach, but it only made her look even more beautiful. Her breasts weren't too big or small, they were just big enough for his hand to fit around. He then wondered what it would feel like if he did.

Sasuke quickly shook those thoughts away.

She was his teammate, he couldn't think of her like that. He was behaving like the dobe. He had to stop hanging around Naruto, before more of his perverted behavior rubbed off on him.

He looked over at Sakura, who was sitting right next to him, her face flushed, and her breasts barely hidden under the surface of the water.

She was clearly uncomfortable sitting next to Sasuke.

He's naked, was all Sakura could think about as she stared at Sasuke's wet chest.

_I wonder what he looks like naked... _

"_Why don't you go under the water and find out"_ suggested her perverted inner self.

Sakura's blush deepened at her inner thoughts. She continued to sit still, too afraid to move. She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt Sasuke's hand touch her shoulder.

"Can you pass me my towel" he asked.

Sakura flushed at the deep sound of his voice. "S-sure" she stuttered.

Oh god, she was sounding like Hinata when she is around Naruto.

Pull yourself together Sakura, she chastised internally.

Sakura slightly stood up to grab Sasuke's towel and give it to him.

He stared at Sakura's butt, as it slightly rose out of the water, skimming the water's edge. He couldn't stop himself from staring. It was official, he was a pervert, but he no longer cared. He continued to stare at Sakura's body as she glided across the water, drops of water rolling down her body as she leaned over to grab his towel. The movement of her breasts as she moved had him spellbound.

Sakura quickly handed Sasuke his towel and sat back down, remaining still.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't take this torture anymore. He moved in front of Sakura and held her arms down, leaning in, pressing their wet bodies together.

Sakura blushed and began stammering.

"Sasuke-kun, w-what are you doing?"

"Be quiet" he demanded, closing the small gap with his lips.

Kissing her fiercely, he pressed their wet chests together.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock, and her mouth opened with a gasp. Sasuke took full advantage of this and used his tongue to explore her mouth.

Sakura broke out of her stupor realizing Sasuke was kissing her, and she didn't want him to stop.

She closed her eyes and deepened the kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. Sasuke moved one of his hands and placed it on Sakura's breast, massaging her globe. Sakura's nipples hardened at the contact and she moaned, arching her body into his.

* * *

"Are they going to have sex, with us right here watching?" yelled Naruto in disgust at what he just witnessed.

"Shut up, idiot" shouted Ino, slapping Naruto's arm.

Sasuke and Sakura broke their kiss but kept their bodies pressed together. Sasuke covered Sakura's naked form from the others with his own body.

Sakura blushed remembering that her two friends were there the entire time her and Sasuke decided to ravish each other.

"Want to take this somewhere else?" whispered Sasuke huskily in her ear.

Sakura just nodded.

Sasuke grabbed both of their towels, wrapping Sakura's towel around her before putting his on.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and dragged them out of the hot springs, not even taking the time to put their clothes back on.

"What did I just watch?" questioned Naruto horrified and scarred for life.

"The beginning of a beautiful relationship" replied Ino with a grin.

* * *

**A/N: What did I just write? It was very steamy. I was actually thinking of writing a lemon but I decided I wanted to keep this rated T so maybe I'll write one separately. This is what a vacation in Las Vegas does to me :P**


	21. Achilles heel

**A/N: Thank you supercibs, Dina Sana and awkwardbrandyn for reviewing. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

There she stood in the dead of night in the Hokage's office, waiting for her old teacher to speak. Tsunade looked troubled, her fists clenched a top of her desk, itching to punch something.

"Sakura, what I'm about to ask you do to...it's for the sake of the village" said Tsunade in a business like fashion.

"I'll do anything Tsunade-sama for the village" replied Sakura earnestly.

"I need you to eliminate Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura's eyes widened and she felt her heart clench.

"What...?" she whispered, afraid of what she just heard.

Tsunade just sighed, beginning her explanation.

"We've found evidence he's planning to betray the leaf village again, and it's too dangerous to allow him to live" finished Tsunade.

"What! There must be a mistake! What kind of evidence are you talking about" yelled Sakura slamming her fists on the desk.

"He killed the elders Sakura" said Tsunade sharply.

"Before one of them died he confessed who the killer was" sighed the fifth Hokage.

Sakura remained silent taking this information in.

"He trusts you Sakura, you're the only one who can do this" said Tsunade.

Sakura knew it was for the good for the village,so she hesitantly agreed to do it.

* * *

Sakura silently walked into her home. She and Sasuke had been living with each other for a while now.

She clenched the poisoned kunai in her hand, as she walked through her house.

"Sasuke" she called out.

"In here" he answered her, his voice coming from the room. Sakura followed the sound and entered the bedroom.

Sasuke was packing, clothes were scattered around the room.

"What are you doing?" questioned Sakura, hiding the kunai behind her back.

"Getting ready for a little vacation" answered Sasuke. She gulped, knowing he was lying.

"Were have you been?" asked Sasuke, stopping his packing.

"Hospital" she replied quickly. Sasuke began slowly walking over to Sakura, an intense gaze on his face.

Sakura panicked internally.

_Oh no...does he know about the kunai? _

Sasuke stopped a few centimeters in front of Sakura before pulling her into him, colliding their lips together.

Sakura closed her eyes and moaned into the kiss. Their tongues danced together, as they savored the taste of each other. Sasuke's hand climbed up the back of her shirt, forming goosebumps on her arms. He gently rubbed his hand up, and down her back. She shivered at the contact. His hand slowly inched up her back, unclasping her bra, letting it fall to the floor.

Sakura distracted, almost forgot her mission. She lifted the kunai aiming for his back, but her hand began shaking. She was hesitating.

Sasuke broke the kiss, allowing them to catch their breath. He placed one of his hands on Sakura's cheek, and leaned in, their foreheads touching.

"Do it" he whispered.

"What...?" she whispered back.

"Kill me, I'm a threat to this village."

Sakura's hand was shaking uncontrollably now, tears were falling down her face. She dropped the kunai, as it hit the floor with a clang.

"I can't" she breathed.

"I can't do it."

"Why?" questioned Sasuke.

"I just can't. I'm weak" said Sakura.

"That's not a reason, Sakura. Tell me the truth" demanded Sasuke.

"I can't...because I love you" confessed Sakura.

Sasuke didn't respond, he just pulled her into a fierce kiss. His tongue demanded entrance into Sakura's mouth and she granted it. She buried her fingers in his hair, as their tongues danced around each other.

They broke apart, gasping for air.

"Go.." demanded Sakura.

Sasuke stared at her.

"Leave the village. I'll just tell Tsunade that you left before I could complete my mission. She'll believe me."

Sasuke kissed her again, not wanting to let her go.

As they separated, he gave her his answer.

"Come with me."

"I want you to come with me, because I can't live without you" confessed Sasuke.

Sakura knew this was Sasuke's way of saying I love you too...this time she initiated the kiss, her tongue demanding entrance into Sasuke's mouth.

In the kiss, her hand reached for the top of her head, pulling her headband off and letting it hit the floor.

Sasuke had his answer.


	22. Numb

**A/N: Sorry it's so late, I just got back from vacation. Thanks Dina Sana and awkwardbrandyn for reviewing! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sasuke had been at Sound for a few months now, and things were going well. No one pestered him, and he could feel himself already getting stronger in such a short amount of time. Things may have been going well, but he always felt a pang in his heart. Something was missing in his life, he didn't notice it at first, but as the months passed he began to miss her presence, her touch. It comforted him, made him feel loved, but he didn't get that feeling anymore.

Here he was constantly cold, and empty.

* * *

He first noticed the emptiness after his first training session with Orochimaru. The Snake Sanin wanted to evaluate his skills and demanded a spar. He didn't stand a chance against him. He was beaten...badly and sent to his chambers to recover. Covered in scrapes and bruises, he limped back to his room. Sitting in his chambers, his silence was interrupted by Kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand man.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Sasuke roughly.

"Orochimaru-sama ordered me to heal your wounds" replied Kabuto.

Sasuke reluctantly agreed to let Kabuto heal him only so he would be able to train tomorrow without hindrance.

Kabuto used his medical ninjutsu to patch up most of his wounds, but his chakra felt intrusive, and fowl. His touch was nothing like...hers.

He remembered how Sakura would always worry whenever he got injured in a spar, and immediately patch up his injuries with a first aid kit.

She would fawn over him and constantly ask him if he was okay. He thought it was annoying at the time, but now he could honestly say he missed her soft touch and caring behavior.

* * *

After one month of intense training, Orochimaru wanted to begin training with the curse seal. Sasuke was immediately overwhelmed by the dark, evil chakra when Orochimaru had him activate his it. Apparently it reacted strongly in the Sanin's presence. Sasuke was struggling, unable to grasp the concept of control. The darkness of the mark was too powerful for him to wield properly.

Whenever he used the seal, and lost control, his thoughts immediately shifted to Sakura, and how in the forest of death she was able to deactivate his curse mark. Her embrace, and tears soothed him and allowed him to return to his normal self. But there was no Sakura here, Orochimaru would just beat him senseless until he gained control of it.

* * *

It had been three months since he left the village, and Orochimaru finally trusted him enough to go out on missions.

On his missions, Sasuke would be sent to different villages and towns all near the sound nation, to do the Sanin's bidding. During these missions he would always take notice of young couples, and families. He would stare at them in envy. They had each other, someone to love, and he had no one...

The one person who did touch him, made him feel loved, and even confessed to him wasn't here. She was back in her home village.

He wondered if she moved on. Sasuke clenched his fists and grated his teeth at the mere thought.

This was ridiculous, she wasn't even here and she was becoming a distraction to him. He craved her touch, her affection...her love.

Without Sakura he was a lifeless shell of his former self. A true avenger, cold and uncaring. Without her, he forgot the importance of human contact, and bonds between people.

Without her attempts to show him he was loved, he would cut off all his emotions, and become a pawn of evil.

He would no longer be known as Uchiha Sasuke of the hidden leaf village, but as Uchiha Sasuke...the cold hearted avenger.


	23. Detour

**A/N: So today is Sasuke's birthday, so this prompt is dedicated to our lovely Uchiha boy who should get Sakura as his gift. ;) Thank you Dina Sana for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sasuke...or Naruto**

* * *

"Sakura where are we?" questioned Sasuke, unable to recognize his surroundings.

The war just came to an end, and everyone was returning back to their villages, including Sasuke. Sakura and Sasuke were traveling together back to the village so Sakura could monitor the injuries Sasuke sustained while fighting.

Sasuke didn't recognize this path at all. It didn't seem like they were heading back to the village.

"We're taking the scenic route" replied Sakura, smiling. Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes was surrounded by darkness, literally. Something was pulled around his eyes.

"What are you doing?" demanded Sasuke, not comfortable with having his vision obstructed.

"Just trust me" stated Sakura reassuringly. Sasuke let his body relax, as he let her do whatever she had planned.

* * *

Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled him along. They walked for a few hours before Sakura came to a stop.

"We're here. You can take off the blindfold now" chirped Sakura happily. Sasuke thrilled to get his sight back, yanked it off. He squinted to adjust to the sudden light and tried to analyze where Sakura took him.

"Are we in the Land of Waves?" questioned Sasuke recognizing the Great Naruto Bridge.

"Yes" replied Sakura.

"Why are we here?" asked Sasuke.

"We're here to celebrate!" replied Sakura with a smile.

"Celebrate what?"

"Your birthday. It's not everyday you turn eighteen" said Sakura smiling. Sasuke then noticed that their was a picnic set up on the bridge, with a cake.

"You remembered" whispered Sasuke in shock.

"Of course. So let's celebrate" said Sakura happily pulling Sasuke towards the blanket.

They both took a seat and began eating.

"So why here, of all places? Why not celebrate back in Konoha" asked Sasuke.

"Well I know your worried about going back to the village, so I thought this little detour would help" responded Sakura.

"Thank you." Sasuke gave Sakura a small smile, the first in years.

"And this place is important to me" continued Sakura. "This is where I fell in love with you."

"When I was crying over your body, I assumed you were dead, and I regretted being such a bother to you. I then realized I felt more for you then just a crush, it took me a while to realize that's when I fell in love with you though. So now that we survived the war, I wanted to let you know that I still love you ."

Sakura gave him her brightest smile. Sasuke stared at her in wonder, amazed she was willing to share so much after what happened. She took the time to somehow set this up for him and she knew he was worried about going back to the village. She always knew what he was feeling without even asking. He was looking at Sakura in a whole new light. Now out of the darkness, and with a clear mind, he remembered that he had some feelings for Sakura as well...feelings he intended to explore once he returned back home.

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke." She then leaned over and gave him a gentle peck on his cheek, causing a small blush to spread across his cheeks.


	24. Outgrown

**A/N: Thank you Dina Sana, Water Tribe Wolf, OnceUponAPrettyGirl14, 1Cherry Blossom and awkwardbrandyn for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

He was glaring. He didn't know why he was so irritated...she was only healing him.

Naruto glanced up to see Sasuke's intense gaze, and he shuddered in fear before looking away. He didn't feel like getting in Sasuke's way. His words suddenly came back to him.

_Stay out of my way Naruto._

He was beginning to think that Sasuke wasn't really talking about fighting the Juubi, but more about their female teammate.

"There you're all set" said Sakura, removing her hands from Naruto's back, standing up.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan." Naruto flashed her a grin to thank his friend for patching up his wounds.

"It's no trouble at all" replied Sakura, returning the smile. A low growl interrupted their conversation.

Both Sakura and Naruto looked over to see Sasuke standing next to them.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, do you need to be healed as well?" questioned Sakura, flustered.

"Aa" he responded, keeping his glare on Naruto. Naruto began sweating, growing nervous at Sasuke's gaze.

"Um, I'm going to go see Hinata-chan" mumbled Naruto before scurrying off, not wanting to mess with another angry Uchiha.

* * *

"Where are you injured?" asked Sakura. Sasuke then began removing the top part of his outfit, to reveal a large gash across his chest.

Sakura blushed at Sasuke's lack of clothes, but quickly went into 'medic mode' healing Sasuke's wound.

"So was what the fourth said true?" questioned Sasuke, averting his eyes from Sakura, as her hands glided across his chest.

"The fourth...What did he say?" asked Sakura, furring her eyebrows, trying not to think about how Sasuke's chest felt against her finger tips.

"About you and Naruto...being _together_" Sasuke spat out the last word in disgust.

Sakura didn't expect Sasuke to even talk to her after the fighting was over, and if he did she expected it to be about the events that occurred in the land of iron. This was the last thing she thought he would ask her.

She couldn't hold it in any longer, Sakura tried to remove her hands off Sasuke's chest to muffle the sound but it was too late, her laughter already escaped her mouth.

"What's so funny?" demanded Sasuke. "I'm serious."

"I'm sorry" stammered Sakura, stopping her laughter.

"It's just that I never expected you to ask that question" finished Sakura.

"Is it true or not Sakura" demanded Sasuke, afraid of her answer.

"No, we're not together" Sakura answered, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Then you don't love anyone...?" asked Sasuke.

"No...I may not be together with Naruto...but I do love someone" whispered Sakura, her eyes filling with sadness but the smile still remained.

Sasuke's heart filled with fear. She moved on...he couldn't blame her. After all he did to her, she deserved someone better, someone who hasn't hurt her. It didn't stop him from wanting to know his name. He would have to restrain himself from attempting to kill the guy though...

"Who...?" Sasuke asked hesitantly.

"You" she replied.

Sasuke sighed with relief. She still loved him. It wasn't to late for him to try and make things work. He didn't lose her. He stared at Sakura, glad to know she still loved him. He reached out and grabbed her chin gently, forcing her to look at him.

Sakura stared at him, waiting for him to turn her down...but his answer would surprise her.

"Good."


	25. Locked up

**A/N: Thanks Dina Sana, awkwardbrandyn and Ikamari for reviewing! :) **

**Sasuke and Sakura are 14. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

One thing Sasuke hated was to be interrupted while he was training. He had the strong urge to strangle Kabuto for bothering him right now.

"What do you want?" Sasuke snapped, clenching his fists.

"No need to be so angry Sasuke-kun. I'm just here, because Orochimaru-sama needs a favor from you is all" spoke Kabuto smoothly, a slimy grin on his face.

"What is it" demanded Sasuke, not in the mood to deal with Kabuto.

"Orochimaru-sama wants you to guard a prisoner" began Kabuto but was cut off.

"No, I'm not his errand boy. Find someone else" Sasuke demanded.

"There is no one else. This prisoner isn't an ordinary prisoner, they are being detained underground in a level three prison cell" replied Kabuto.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, but he quickly calmed his expression.

"Fine, lead the way" agreed Sasuke reluctantly, following Kabuto. If the Snake Sanin was having him guard a prisoner, and in a level three cell no less then this prisoner was either really important or really strong. Usually only Orochimaru's strong experiments remained in those cells. This person was probably another unfortunate soul who couldn't handle the curse seal.

* * *

He followed Kabuto down the dark corridors of the base. They stopped at a large, steel door that was heavily reinforced, more than the normal prison cell.

"This prisoner is very important to Orochimaru-sama, and is a high escape risk. It will be your job to subdue them if they happen to bust down that door" lectured Kabuto.

Sasuke just grunted, like anyone could break down that door. They were being paranoid, he was definitely strong enough to handle a measly captive.

Kabuto's face grew serious. "Don't underestimate this captive Sasuke, or it'll be the last mistake you ever make."

Sasuke just scoffed at Kabuto's warning, watching the medic walk off. That's when he noticed, Kabuto's gate had a slight limp to it. The captive must have done it, but Sasuke wasn't worried he was stronger than Kabuto anyway.

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by a monstrous sound. He quickly snapped his head towards the door, to see what the commotion was.

Sasuke's eyes widened. This must be an illusion.

A giant dent was made on the steel door...like someone tried to punch through it.

No one should be strong enough to dent a steel door...who was this prisoner?

* * *

Sakura paced, or more like stomped around her cell. She was pissed that she got taken captive on her mission. She just heard the snake Kabuto conversing with someone outside her cell, but the thickness of the door prevented her from listening in on the entire conversation. Apparently Kabuto was leaving, replacing himself with a new guard.

This was her chance. This new guard couldn't possibly be as strong as Kabuto. Sakura was low on chakra so she needed to conserve as much as she possibly can. She would use half of her remaining chakra to blow this door down, and the other half to beat up her guard and escape.

Sakura focused her chakra in her hand and charged at the door. Her arm embedded into the steel door making a large dent but she didn't have enough chakra to knock the door down in one hit.

"Dammit" she cursed. Okay, I'll give it one more go she thought inwardly, focusing her chakra again.

"Shannaro" she shouted as her fist shot out towards the door.

* * *

Sasuke immediately ducked as the steel door came flying out towards his head. He quickly got into his fighting stance, preparing for the worst. Who the hell could knock down a steel door?

He turned towards the cell to see a shadowed figure. It was poorly lit down here, so it was difficult to see the captive, but the figure had a woman's physique.

A woman knocked the door down...what kind of monstrous woman was this? Sasuke wouldn't admit it but he was slightly frightened...he could see why Kabuto made him be his replacement. He wouldn't let this slight fear hinder himself from fighting though.

* * *

Both guard, and captive sprinted towards each other their fists raised. The fists immediately halted when they got close enough to see their opponent.

"Sasuke-kun..." whispered Sakura in shock, lowering her fist.

"Sakura..." drawled Sasuke trying not to look surprised...but failing miserably.

Sasuke lowered his fist, and broke his battle stance.

"Why aren't you in Konoha, Sakura?" questioned Sasuke.

"I'd love to be but I was captured on a mission" retorted Sakura, crossing her arms, an irritated look appearing on her face.

Sasuke smirked. "Still getting captured I see." Sakura already irritated, raised her fist to hit him. "Why you..!" Sasuke easily dodged her fist, and it came in contact with the wall...destroying it.

"Hn...you've changed" stated Sasuke.

"You have to..." whispered Sakura.

"Tell the idiot I'm still stronger than him, when you return back to the village" replied Sasuke.

"Really? You're letting me go?" asked Sakura in awe. Sasuke just walked out of Sakura's path, pointing down the hall.

"If you go down this hallway, and make a right at the end of it, you'll see a secret exit. Take it." answered Sasuke.

Sakura smiled...maybe he hadn't changed as much as she assumed.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun" smiled Sakura, taking off down the corridor.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said, stopping Sakura in her tracks.

"You've gotten stronger" he said, giving her a nod of appreciation. Sakura didn't turn around, or say anything. She just smiled to herself and gave him a small nod before continuing down the hallway.


	26. Electrifying

**A/N: Thanks Ikamari, Water Tribe Wolf, awkwardbrandyn, REDemption Love and Lies, 1Cherry Blossom and Dina Sana for reviewing. :) In this prompt, Sasuke and Sakura are living together. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

A storm raged through out Konoha. The thunder radiated throughout the village, lightning flashes quickly following. The soft patter of the rain hitting the roof tops, echoed across town accompanying the howling wind.

Sasuke opened his eyes, adjusting to the darkness of his room. He glanced to his side to notice the bed was empty. He panicked at first, but the noises coming from the bathroom soothed his fears. He let out a small sigh of relief, she was still here, she didn't leave him.

Sasuke rose out of bed, and made his way towards the bathroom.

"Sakura..." he called out gently into the night. He received no answer, just quiet sniffles.

"Sakura, are you okay?" questioned Sasuke, worried for his girlfriend.

"Go away..." she whimpered.

Sasuke began panicking again. "Sakura, if you don't open this door I'll bust it down" he threatened.

He heard the sound of footsteps, followed by a click, signaling the door had been unlocked.

Sasuke slowly opened the door, expecting the worse, what he didn't expect to see was Sakura, sitting on the floor trying to cover her face.

Sasuke walked towards her, sitting down near his distraught girlfriend.

He could tell she had been crying, the tear stains were difficult to hide. It worried him to see her like this, so vulnerable. He was used to her being strong, destroying things with her bare hands, and saving lives. It's been a long time since he'd seen this side of her.

Sasuke knew he was the source of Sakura's tears...he always was.

"What did I do?" whispered Sasuke, angry at himself. He promised he would never make her cry again...and here she was hiding from him so she could cry.

"It's not you" whispered Sakura, wiping her tears.

"You don't need to lie to me Sakura, I know I've upset you" sighed Sasuke in defeat.

"It's stupid, just forget it" stated Sakura, trying to change the subject.

"No. Tell me what's bothering you" demanded Sasuke in a firm tone.

Sakura mumbled her answer so quietly that Sasuke didn't even hear.

"Sakura...can you speak up" asked Sasuke.

"I'm afraid...of the lightning" confessed Sakura, trying to hide her face.

Sasuke stayed silent. He didn't remember Sakura ever being afraid of lightning before. When they were genin, they've been stuck in storms quite often.

"Since when..?" questioned Sasuke.

"Since the Land of Iron" whispered Sakura, her voice growing small.

Sasuke froze, memories flying through his head. He remembered her face, as he charged his arm towards her with his Chidori, a strike to kill. He had made her fear him, something he never wanted.

Sasuke reached out, and pulled Sakura into his arms, she accepted the embrace happily. She always felt safe in Sasuke's arms, like he could protect her from anything.

"I'm sorry" he whispered in her ear.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I've already forgiven you" replied Sakura.

"You shouldn't, I know there's some part of you that is afraid of me" stated Sasuke.

"No. I'll never be afraid of you Sasuke. I'm afraid of you falling into darkness, but never you" confessed Sakura.

"I'm not going to lie, that day still haunts me, and it might always haunt me...but it won't stop me from loving you" she finished.

Sasuke sighed into Sakura, listening to his lover's heart beat. He pulled her closer, placing a kiss a top of her head.

"I'm glad...because I think I've fallen in love with you too."

* * *

**A/N: Oops Sasuke got a little OOC at the end...but I felt he could say those words after dating Sakura for a while. **


	27. Diary

**A/N: Thanks Dina Sana and the. terrorist for reviewing. :) This prompt takes place post-war. Also please go on my profile and vote on my poll. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

He knew he shouldn't be doing it, but his curiosity won. He found out from Naruto that Sakura kept a diary, that she often wrote in. Naruto was never able to get his hands on it but ever since he mentioned the little book, Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about it. He was now in Sakura's room the little book in his hand begging to be opened. He had the time, Sakura had a long shift at the hospital today and wouldn't be home until late. He stared at the cover of the pink book, and slowly opened it.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm a full fledged ninja now. My new team is called team seven and it's made up of me, Sasuke-kun, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. I was thrilled to discover that Sasuke-kun was placed on a team with me, but I couldn't care less about Naruto. That same day Sasuke complimented my forehead, and we almost kissed...until he ran off. I never pictured Sasuke-kun as the shy type. But after he came back, I must have said something he didn't like because he called me annoying. It hurt, but it made me realize that I shouldn't be so mean to Naruto, we are on the same team after all. I better go, I have to get up early tomorrow for a test Kakashi-sensei is giving._

_Love,_

_An excited Sakura._

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I just returned from my first mission out of the village. It started out as a C rank mission, but it turned out the client lied to us, so the mission was really an A rank. The mission was a success, but we almost lost Sasuke-kun. I cried over his body, not believing he died, and was so thrilled when he woke up that I didn't even care what he said to me. I just threw myself at him, clinging on to him for dear life. I was so scared of losing Sasuke-kun that I didn't leave his side the entire way back to Konoha...I think he found it annoying . I don't care though, I'm grateful he's alive. This mission made me realize something ...as a ninja Sasuke-kun's life is always in danger..and I'm not strong enough to protect him._

_Love,  
_

_A grateful Sakura._

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_The Chunin exams are finally over. The exams started out okay. Sasuke-kun complemented my intelligence (which made me really happy) and we all were able to pass the written exam...even Naruto. But the second part of the exam was when things got terrifying. Some grass ninja (who ended up not really being from grass at all, but was really some creep named Orochimaru) attacked me and Sasuke-kun, and almost succeeded in killing us, but Sasuke-kun saved us. He fought the guy well, and we thought he won until the creep bit him, making Sasuke-kun scream out in pain. I tried to comfort __him, but I felt so helpless, watching him writhe in pain, unable to do anything. With both of my team mates down, it became my job to protect them. Things were going smooth, until the team from sound attacked, threatening to kill Sasuke-kun. I again felt helpless against them. No one was going to save me, so I decided that I couldn't leave the fighting to others anymore. It was my turn to save Sasuke-kun's life. I cut off my long hair to escape the girl sound ninja, and fought them, knowing I would probably die. It didn't matter to me though, as long as I could prevent them from killing Sasuke-kun._

_The fight was in sound's favor...until Ino, and her team stepped in. Ino and I may be rivals...but at that moment I was grateful she helped me. Even with Ino's help, sound was still winning, but then Lee's team showed up to fight...they never got the chance to. Everyone fighting froze when we felt a dark, ominous chakra appear. The chakra was coming from Sasuke-kun, he had woken up...but it didn't feel like him at all. He demanded to know who had injured me. Normally I would have found this romantic...but his aura was scaring me. It didn't feel like Sasuke-kun, but more like the creep that bit him. Sasuke-kun attacked the sound guy who injured me and broke his arms, he was planning to go after the other guy, but I couldn't let Orochimaru continue to influence Sasuke-kun. I just wanted him to stop...so I ran out to him, hugging him from behind pleading him to stop. He actually listened because the black marks around his body began receding. I worried about that mark through out the entire exam, but Sasuke-kun made me promise not to tell anyone about it._

_ The exams didn't get any better after that. Sand and Sound began attacking Konoha, and Sasuke-kun went after a sand ninja named Gaara. Naruto and I followed to bring Sasuke-kun back but we got caught up in the fight. Sasuke-kun was hurt pretty badly after fighting for so long, and Gaara seemed determined to kill him. I wasn't going to let that happen though, so I risked my life again to protect Sasuke-kun. These exams made me realize, I have to be strong to protect Sasuke-kun. I won't let anyone threaten him, I will always risk my life for his. _

_Love, _

_An exhausted Sakura._

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Sasuke-kun has been acting strange ever since Tsunade-sama healed him. I'm still don't completely understand what happened, but Sasuke-kun ended up injured after trying to fight Uchiha Itachi. He was in a coma for a while, until Naruto brought the healer Tsunade back to the village to heal him. I immediately hugged him after he woke up. I was so happy he was safe, and continued to stay by his side. I think I annoyed him again because he knocked the plate of apples I cut for him out of my hand. He was only focused on fighting Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke-kun fighting is normal behavior, but this fight was different...it was like they were enemies, and it scared me. I ran in the middle of them to try, and stop their fight. I probably would have ended up dead if Kakashi-sensei didn't stop them. I'm worried...things haven't been the same since Sasuke-kun received that mark on his neck. I hope things return to normal._

_Love,_

_A worried Sakura._

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Sasuke-kun left. He's gone, and I still can't believe it. Naruto promised me he would bring him back...but in my heart I know he's probably not returning. I promised myself I would get stronger...but I __wasn't able to stop Sasuke-kun from leaving. I pleaded, cried, and poured my heart out to him and he still left. I confessed my love for him...and he still left. I didn't say those words just because I wanted him to stay though...I really meant it. I hope he knows I meant it. I'm angry I wasn't able to stop Sasuke-kun from leaving, and I'm depressed that he left...I really hope Naruto succeeds in bringing him back home. While I'm grateful Sasuke-kun thanked me...it just isn't enough for me. I need him here in the village, even if he continues to call me annoying. I just want him to come back._

_Love,_

_A depressed Sakura._

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a week since Sasuke-kun abandoned the village, and Naruto left the village as well. I'm now alone, and unable to go on missions because my teammates left. I haven't seen Kakashi-sensei in a while either. I've finally decided to stop moping about my situation and get stronger, so I can help bring Sasuke-kun back home. I begin training with Tsunade tomorrow._

_Love,_

_A slowly moving on Sakura._

* * *

___Dear Diary, _

_It's been three years...and I saw Sasuke. He's changed,and I don't just mean physically. I can tell he's not the same person he was when he left but that doesn't change my feelings for him. I'm glad he still remembers me. The reunion unfortunately wasn't a happy one. Sasuke fought with Team Kakashi, easily taking them out with a full body chidori. He didn't attack me though...until I went after him. He was getting ready to stab me, but I was saved by Yamato. At first I wondered why Sasuke didn't attack me, but he probably thought I was too weak to even acknowledge in a fight. I'm disappointed that I didn't get to show Sasuke how strong I've gotten...maybe next time._

_Love, _

_A determined Sakura._

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Sasuke killed Orochimaru, and formed a new team to help him kill his brother. I guess Naruto and I weren't important enough, or strong enough to help him. I don't understand why he doesn't want our help to get his revenge, but he'll except his new team's help. I know I was weak back then, but I'm strong enough now to help Sasuke...and Naruto's always been strong. I know there is a girl on Sasuke's new team. She's probably really strong, and beautiful. He'll probably want her to be by his side, and help him fight. He probably doesn't find her annoying, or call her weak. This girl is probably everything Sakura isn't, someone Sasuke could love. I hope Sasuke comes back home after killing Itachi...I wish I could be the one by his side._

_Love, _

_A jealous Sakura._

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Sasuke has fallen into darkness, and I still love him. He joined the akatsuki, is working for Uchiha Madara, and attacked the kages trying to kill Danzo...which he succeeded in doing. I did something really stupid though. I tried to kill Sasuke, to stop him from falling even further into darkness, but I couldn't do it. I was still to weak, letting my feelings take over, preventing me from killing him. I don't regret it though, I'm glad I didn't kill him. I would have regretted it every day of my life if I actually went through with it. I'm disgusted with myself for even trying to kill Sasuke. He must think I hate him, or that I gave up on him. I'm so in love with Sasuke that it hurts...I think I'm always going to love Sasuke._

_Love,_

_A sorrowful Sakura._

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_We're in the middle of war, so it might be a while before I write in you again, but I had to write this. I got a love letter today, from a Iwa ninja. I took the letter, but let the man down gently. I told him there was someone else...which wasn't a lie. I'm still in love with Sasuke, he just isn't around. Ino told me I should move on with my life and forget Sasuke. She keeps pushing me to date other men, but even though I should move on, I can't. I'll always love Sasuke. _

_Love,_

_A faithful Sakura._

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_The war is over, and Sasuke is back home. I'm so happy, I can't express it in words. He came back on his own. He joined in the battle, saying he was joining our side. He brought the four Hokage's with him, and said he was fighting for Konoha, claiming that he wanted to become Hokage. I have a feeling it has something to do with Uchiha Itachi, but I'm still in the dark. Naruto won't tell me anything, I might ask Sasuke...or wait until he tells me himself. I don't think Sasuke should be Hokage though, because Hokage has always been Naruto's dream...he deserves it more then anyone. I'm glad Sasuke's back. I was able to show him, how strong I've gotten, and we fought side by side. It was a dream come true, fighting as team seven. After we won, and Naruto beat Obito, I ran over to Sasuke...and punched him...hard. Naruto began laughing, and I punched him too, for old times sake. After I punched him, I pulled Sasuke into a hug, not wanting to let go. I missed him so much. I almost wished I kissed him, but I don't think he would have liked that. Now that the war is over, and Sasuke's back in the village, I realized something, I-_

* * *

"Sasuke...what are you doing?" questioned Sakura, wondering why Sasuke was in her apartment. Her eyes immediately spotted a pink book in his hands, and her eyes widened.

"Is that my diary?" asked Sakura, panicking.

Sasuke hid the book behind his back. "No" he answered.

"Don't lie to me. How much did you read?" demanded Sakura.

"I was on the entry about the war, but I didn't get to finish" admitted Sasuke, pulling the book out from behind his back, and opening it, planning to continue.

Sakura ran over, and pulled the book out of his hands. "Stop reading it" she shouted.

Sasuke stared at her. "What did you realize?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" wondered Sakura.

"In that entry about the war, what did you realize?" demanded Sasuke.

Sakura blushed. "It's nothing" she stammered.

Sasuke rose off her bed, and began walking towards Sakura. Sakura slowly backed away, but Sasuke kept moving forward, forcing her against the wall.

"What did you realize?" Sasuke spoke, each word slowly.

Sakura gulped, keeping silent.

Sasuke leaned in, closing the gap between them. "Tell me" he whispered, his lips only a centimeter away from hers.

"I love you" she whispered. Sasuke immediately, pressed their lips together. Sakura quickly responded, wrapping her arms around Sasuke's head, deepening the kiss. The kiss abruptly ended, as Sakura opened her eyes to discover Sasuke had left.

Sakura still in a daze from the kiss, wondered about Sasuke's sudden departure...she found her answer. Her diary, that she grabbed from Sasuke, was gone.


	28. At the movies

**A/N: Thanks Water Tribe Wolf, awkwardbrandyn, 1Cherry Blossom, and Dina Sana for reviewing.**

**Shin and Saki are the main characters of the movie. Italics is the movie's dialogue. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Things couldn't get any worse. Their first date wasn't ending up like he thought. Sasuke decided to take Sakura to the movies, and he let her decide on which movie they should watch. That was a mistake. She picked a romantic movie, the new one that just came out. She seemed to be enjoying the movie, but he was struggling to watch it...and not just because it was a boring romantic one. It reminded him to much of his past mistakes.

* * *

"_Shin-kun please don't go" shouted the girl, with short magenta hair, tears running down her face. _

"_You're irritating" snapped Shin._

"_Shin-kun, I love you so much. Please don't leave me behind. If you leave I'll call for help" screamed the girl._

_Shin couldn't allow this, so he quickly went behind the girl. "Saki...stay safe" he whispered, before knocking her unconscious. He left her behind, leaving without a trace._

* * *

Sasuke clenched his fists, watching this scene. This couldn't be a coincidence. This stupid movie, was to similar to their lives. Sasuke hoped this movie didn't upset Sakura.

* * *

_The two lovers met again, this time they were on opposite sides._

"_Shin-kun" shouted Saki, watching Shin stand over a scarlet haired woman._

"_Saki..." Shin drawled, staring at her with blank eyes. "Shin-kun I want to join you. I regret not being by your side and leaving with you all those years ago" confessed Saki._

"_Do you know what I want to do Saki" asked Shin._

"_It doesn't matter" stated Saki, with conviction, gripping onto her dagger. _

"_I want to destroy, the town of Tsuri" stated Shin bluntly. _

_Saki's eyes widened, but she didn't quit. "So what. I still want to join you" she exclaimed._

"_Fine. Then prove it. Kill this woman, and you can join me, as my healer" said Shin, pointing to the scarlet haired woman at his feet. _

_Saki, walked over, gripping her dagger. She stood over the woman, determined to complete her task._

"_Shin...don't" muttered the woman on the floor. Saki's eyes widened in realization, as Shin was preparing to stab her with his sword. She was saved at the last second, by her childhood friend Naoki._

* * *

This was torture. This movie, better be ending soon. Sasuke felt a stab of regret as he watched each scene. While this was just a movie, and these people were just actors, the scenes actually happened to him, and Sakura. Every time, the character Saki cried, or Shin did something evil in the movie, he imagined Sakura and himself. Was this how he was like towards, her? It made him sick watching it.

The final scene of the movie, got his attention.

* * *

_Shin had joined the alliance's side in the war. He was now fighting side by side with Saki. Things were going well until the enemy aimed their attack at Shin's unsuspecting back. Saki took notice, but there wasn't any time to give Shin a warning. Her body moved on it's own, and she took the brute of the attack. _

"_Saki!" shouted Shin in fear, as he watched her take a sword through her stomach. He ran by her side, quickly killing the man who injured her._

_He pulled Saki into his arms, supporting her._

"_Saki, heal yourself" Shin demanded, tears threatening to fall._

"_I can't...the wound is to deep" gasped Saki._

"_No, you can't die. I need you" confessed Shin, tightening his grip on her body._

"_Shin, I love you" confessed Saki, knowing these were her final moments._

"_Save your breath Saki, your going to make it" stated Shin, but he knew it was a lie._

"_Shin, please don't waste your life" whispered Saki, taking her last breath. Shin felt her heart beat fade, and he let the tears fall. He pulled her body into his, his tears hitting her lifeless form._

"_I...love you too" confessed Shin, not able to let go of her body._

* * *

The credits began rolling after that, the lights returning to the theater. Sasuke stood up from his seat, unable to look at Sakura's face. He just walked out of the theater, hoping to forget about the movie.

Sakura followed. Once outside, she grabbed a hold of Sasuke's hand.

"So what did you think of the movie" Sakura asked happily.

"I hated it" stated Sasuke bluntly.

"What why?" questioned Sakura, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Sakura...didn't that movie remind you of something?" asked Sasuke.

"No" replied Sakura. "Sakura...that movie reminded me of our past, and all the awful things I did to you" confessed Sasuke, clenching his teeth.

"Sasuke-kun, it was just a movie" said Sakura, placing her hand on his arm.

"But all those things I did, and that ending could have actually happened to us" stated Sasuke, conflicted.

"We moved past it. I've forgiven you, now it's time to forgive yourself. Besides, that movie was nothing like our lives. Our love story isn't that cheesy, and I'm nothing like that weak main character." said Sakura, jokingly , a smile on her face.

"We're both alive, and living our lives to the fullest, so theirs nothing to regret. I promise our ending will be a happy one" smiled Sakura.

Sasuke gave her a small smile back, placing his hand on hers.

"Thank you."


	29. Souvenirs

**A/N: Thanks awkwardbrandyn, 1Cherry Blossom, and Dina Sana for reviewing! :) Also I know during the war all the head bands say shinobi, so Sakura also has her head band with the leaf symbol. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

All she could do was wait. Naruto, and the others have only been gone for a few hours. They left the village early that morning, to chase after Sasuke. Sakura knew it would take a while to bring him back, but she was tired of waiting. Every second, felt like hours. All she could do was sit, and wait.

When the group did come back, it wasn't good. Most of the members of the retrieval squad, were critically injured, including Naruto himself, and Sasuke wasn't with them. It hurt that they failed to bring him back, but Sakura was more worried about her friends.

She stayed in Naruto's room, waiting for him to wake up. She was worried he wouldn't get better. Even though it wasn't her fault, she blamed herself for his condition, and Sasuke's leaving. If Naruto didn't promise her to bring Sasuke back, he wouldn't be so hurt, or maybe if she was stronger, or less annoying Sasuke wouldn't have left. Sakura knew she couldn't think like that, this had nothing to do with her. It was only luck that her hunch was right, and she met with him that night.

"S-Sakura-chan" croaked a voice. She broke away from her thoughts, and snapped her head towards the hospital bed.

Naruto had opened his eyes. Sakura didn't know what to say to her injured friend. They just stared at each other in a sad silence, until Naruto broke it.

"It's not your fault Sakura-chan. Next time we'll bring Sasuke back home" Naruto stated reassuringly and with confidence.

Sakura nodded in affirmation.

"Here hold on to this for me" said Naruto, holding his hand out, something in it.

Sakura reached out, and grabbed the item in his hand. It was a leaf head band, with a scratch through the symbol. The symbol of a missing nin. She quickly realized it was Sasuke's head band she was holding.

"Don't worry, I put the scratch through it" said Naruto, assuming what Sakura must be thinking.

Sakura couldn't stop staring at the head band in her hand, her grip on it tightening.

_Sasuke...I promise to bring you back home._

* * *

Three years have past since Sasuke left the village, and Sakura still had his old head band. She carried it with her, everywhere she went. It reminded her of Sasuke, and kept the memories of that night fresh in her mind. She never wanted to forget her feelings for him, and the feelings she felt that night.

Even as she was fighting in the war, the head band still remained with her. She doubted Naruto, even knew she still had Sasuke's head band.

Now with the fighting over, all of Konoha has grouped together in one area. Sakura, finished with her duties, began to make her way over to the group. As she was walking, she caught sight of Sasuke. She hasn't gotten the chance to speak with him yet, and she was nervous.

She pulled out the head band that was hidden from view. It was Sasuke's. The blue string, was now faded, and worn out. Sakura's fingers danced over the symbol, as she held on to it. She hadn't looked at the band since the incident in the Land of Iron, since Sasuke fell into darkness.

Looking at the head band, gave her confidence. She began to walk over to the group, towards the silent Uchiha.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun..." she whispered, in front of him.

"Sakura..." he replied, giving her a nod of acknowledgment.

She then held out the head band, waiting for him to grab it. When he did, she started to speak.

"I know it's old, but I thought you should have it. Besides, you can get a new one once you return home." She gave him a small smile.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight of his old head band. He didn't expect her to have it, after all these years. He hesitantly took it out of her hands, and continued to stare at it. The strings looked old, and faded but the scratch across the metal still stood out.

He slowly raised the head band to his fore head, and swiftly tied it around his head. Sakura's hand reached out, her fingers gliding over the band on his fore head, staring into his eyes.

A loud, obnoxious voice caused them to turn their heads.

"Hey, What makes you think that he's even aloud back in the village after all he's done" accused Kiba, glaring at Sasuke.

"Kiba, of course he's aloud to come back" scolded Ino.

"I agree with Kiba on this one" stated Shikamaru dryly.

"Shikamaru" yelled Ino, surprised at this development. Kiba's comment sparked a debate, on whether or not Sasuke should be aloud back into the village, with Naruto's voice being the loudest, and most adamant that Sasuke be dragged back to Konoha.

Sasuke, and Sakura were spectators of the group's arguing. Sasuke was annoyed at the fact every one was talking about him like he wasn't there, and Sakura was worried.

She couldn't let them not let Sasuke back home. After all the pain both her, and Naruto went through, she couldn't handle not having Sasuke come back.

Determined, Sakura grabbed Sasuke's katana, and marched over to the squabbling group.

Naruto took notice of the weapon in Sakura's hand, and became nervous.

"Um Sakura-chan your not going to hurt us, are you?" questioned Naruto, looking frightened, and prepared to retreat.

Sakura didn't answer, just pulled her own leaf head band out from her pouch, and threw it on to the floor. The loud clang, caught every one's attention as they stopped their arguing, and looked over at Sakura.

She then raised the katana high above her head, and pierced it into the leaf symbol on her head band.

Everyone became silent, staring in awe at Sakura's action. No words were spoken, but they understood the message. She stood by Sasuke, so if he stayed a missing nin, so would she.

Sasuke, after getting over his shock, made his way over to Sakura. He grabbed onto her hand, smirking at the others.

"So I guess I'm returning home" Sasuke smugly spoke, sending Sakura a silent thanks, one that she happily accepted.


	30. Losing Hope

**A/N: Thanks Dina Sana, and OnceUponAPrettyGirl14 for reviewing. Sorry it's so short but since tomorrows the last day of SasuSaku month *sob* tomorrow's prompt will be longer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sakura sat in her room, staring longingly at her old team seven photograph. Sasuke, and Naruto were glaring at one another, with Kakashi-sensei trying to get them to cooperate, while she was the only one smiling. Those were the days. Naruto, always fighting with Sasuke, while she indulged herself in her childhood crush. Things were so simple back then.

Naruto just returned to the village, causing Sakura to reflect that things had completely changed. Things weren't simple anymore. She no longer had just a crush on Sasuke, she loved him...but she hadn't seen him in three years. She's heard stories about him, none of them good. All she could do was wait around in her village as she heard about Sasuke doing something horrible for Sound.

As each day passed, a little piece of her heart broke. She couldn't force herself to move on but as time went on she began to see Sasuke wasn't coming back home.

Some days she imagined that he was still there with her, or that he returned to be with her. But she eventually woke up from her fantasies.

She wondered what he was doing. Was he happy? What did he look like? She knew he was probably handsome, but not the same boy she once knew. He was a sound ninja now, doing the Snake Sanin's bidding. He probably didn't even think of her. She was probably a forgotten memory for him, the little genin girl, weaker than Naruto.

* * *

The sound of footsteps broke Sakura from her thoughts.

_It's probably Naruto, wondering where I've been._

"Naruto if that's you, I'm fine so there's no need to comfort me" shouted Sakura.

"Sakura..." replied a voice that definitely wasn't Naruto's.

Her eyes widened. No...it can't be. She snapped her head up towards the direction of the voice.

* * *

There he stood, his gaze fixated on her.

"Sasuke..." whispered Sakura, unable to move, her breathing becoming faster.

"Don't lose faith Sakura...you'll see me again" he spoke to her, grabbing her hand.

Sakura was confused...what was he talking about, he was right here.

"What are you talking about Sasuke-kun, you're right in front of me" stated Sakura, squeezing his hand.

His grip began to loosen, as he began to back away.

"Don't forget me...Sakura" he spoke again, fading away.

"No, Sasuke don't go" panicked Sakura, trying to grab his hand, but her hand only touched air. She was unable to grab onto him as he disappeared. She was alone again in her room, no evidence that Sasuke was even there.

She must have been imagining it...but his touch felt so real.

Sakura felt tears slide down her face. She wanted to listen to those words, but they weren't Sasuke's, they were the words of her own delusional mind.

She continued to cry, burying her head into her bed, his voice still lingering in her mind.

_Don't lose faith...Don't forget me...You'll see me again..._


	31. Unexpected Wealth

**A/N: Last day if SasuSaku Month! Which means this is the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who stuck with this story! :) Thanks Dina Sana and 1Cherry Blossom for reviewing. I hope I eventually make it to 100 reviews. I'm almost there :) This prompt takes place in an AU world where Sakura never met Sasuke or Naruto. Also please vote on my poll, on whether I should keep updating this story with other SasuSaku prompts. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"Stop pouting teme" complained Naruto. Sasuke leaned against the wall, his arms crossed, an annoyed expression placed on his face.

"I'm not pouting idiot" snapped Sasuke.

Sai just watched the exchange with curiosity.

"What's bothering traitor-kun, dickless?" questioned Sai.

"Baa-chan and the elders are making Sasuke get married if he wants to claim his Uchiha fortune, so the girl they picked is meeting with us today" replied Naruto.

Sasuke glared at the wall. He didn't want to marry some girl he's never met, but he needed the money. Plus he might as well get started on reviving his clan, he wasn't close to any girls in the first place.

The girl he was waiting for probably jumped for joy when she was asked to marry him, thrilled she was marrying the last Uchiha. Or she was agreeing to do this for the money. To bad for her, she would have to wait another three years to get her hands on his fortune. It was one of the stupid agreements he made with the elders after returning to the village. He couldn't get his money back until he was twenty one and married. He decided their was no point in waiting to get married if he had to do it eventually so he agreed to get married once he turned eighteen. Now he was waiting with his team for this girl to show up.

* * *

"Excuse me, are you Uchiha-san" questioned a sweet voice.

"No traitor-kun is over there" answered Sai, pointing towards Sasuke.

Sasuke broke away from his thoughts, and looked up to see the girl he was waiting for. She was about his height, with bright pink hair. He's never seen such a strange hair color before. Sasuke snorted at the sight of her. This girl couldn't be a kunoichi, he's never even seen her before.

The girl walked over to him, holding out her hand.

"Hello Uchiha-san, I'm Haruno Sakura" she stated with a smile.

Sakura huh...the name suited her, but he had no plans to make friends with this girl. He just had to wait a couple of years until he got his fortune and then divorce her.

"Hn" he grunted, ignoring her greeting.

Sakura's smile immediately changed into a frown, as she lowered her hand.

"Well I guess you never learned any manners" retorted Sakura, turning away from him.

"So who are you two?" she asked politely.

"I'm Naruto and this is Sai" answered the blonde cheerfully, pointing to his teammate. Sai just stared at Sakura intensely.

Slightly creeped out, she turned to Naruto.

"Why is he staring at me?" she questioned nervously.

"He does that to everyone new he meets, he's trying to think of a nickname for you" replied Naruto.

Sakura still looked confused but she shrugged it off.

"I got it" stated Sai happily. "Hello Ugly" he spoke to her with a smile.

Sakura frowned, her hands clenching into fists.

Sasuke just stared at the scene, waiting for her to cry or demand Sai to apologize for insulting her. What happened next, Sasuke didn't expect at all.

Sakura raised her clenched fist and punched Sai in the face, so hard that he skidded back a good thirty feet or so. How did this tiny girl have so much strength? Sasuke wouldn't admit it...but he was impressed.

* * *

She then stomped over to Sasuke, an angry look on her face.

"Look here Uchiha, I didn't want to marry you but I agreed to it because my master asked me to and because I was the only single kunoichi left" spat Sakura, her finger in Sasuke's face.

"I don't care who you are or how much money you have, but in this marriage we're equals, understand" demanded Sakura.

Sasuke just smirked. This little pink haired girl was the first person to ever challenge him, not even Naruto dared to mess with him.

"Of course...pinky" spoke Sasuke leaning in towards Sakura, his breath hitting her face.

A small blush formed on Sakura's face at the close contact.

"And respect my personal space" she snapped, shoving him away from her. Sasuke's smirk remained plastered on his face. This girl amused him greatly. Maybe this marriage wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Of course...Sakura" he spoke slowly, putting emphasize on her name.

"Don't say my name so formally, it's Haruno-san to you" snapped Sakura.

"But we're going to be married soon, so it would only be appropriate I call you by your first name...Sakura" smirked Sasuke.

Sakura just huffed at him, the blush still on her face as she stomped away.

"Well looks like you have your work cut out for you teme" stated Naruto.

"I do love a challenge" replied Sasuke, smugly, staring at Sakura as she stomped off.


End file.
